Amor y amistad, los valores de la humanidad
by sakura-hop
Summary: Sorato, los digielegidos se van de fin de semana a casa de los abuelos de Matt... pero no saben que tendrán que visitar un nuevo mundo digital... Amor y aventuras a tope!
1. Romance

AMOR Y AMISTAD, DOS VALORES DE LA HUMANIDAD 

Era el ídolo de todas las chicas, siempre hablaban de él, cada vez que aparecía su alrededor le aclamaba.

Había un pequeño grupo de chicas hablando, de repente se cruzaron con un joven rubio, de ojos azules y el uniforme del instituto Odaiba, rápidamente dieron un brinco, Matt salió corriendo pero esta vez le pillaron. Tras haberle pedido unos autógrafos y haberle hecho unas mil preguntas las chicas se marcharon, ese era el precio que había que pagar por ser un cantante famoso.

Tras tranquilizarse le tocaron en el hombro, Matt se apartó con cara de asustado y se echó hacia atrás, esta vez no era ninguna fan sino una chica de melena corta y pelirroja, ojos rojizos y tez morena, iba vestida con el uniforme del equipo de tenis del instituto, era Sora.

¡Hola Matt!- sonrió.

¡Ah!, eres tu Sora. - respondió éste.

¿Pues quién creías que era?.

Lo siento, pero es que me acaban de pillar por banda un grupo de fans y.........

Ya veo, pues vete a clase cuanto antes.

Sí, eso haré – Matt se disponía a marchar cuando Sora le paró.

¡Ah, espera!. Hoy hemos quedado en la cafetería, no te olvides de ir, que estarán los demás.

Vale.

Bueno, ¡nos vemos en clase! – se despidió Sora.

¡Hasta luego!.

Matt se paró a pensar, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que todas las chicas a las que conocía le trataban como un ídolo, incluso Mimi cuando está con sus compañeras, presume de ser su amiga. En cambio Sora le trataba como a una persona normal, como a un amigo..., eso le alivió.

Sora llegaba tarde a la cafetería, cuando llegó, todos los demás ya estaban.

Hola chicos, siento haber llegado tarde, hoy el entrenamiento ha durado más de lo normal.....

Tranquila Sora – dijo Tai- todos acabamos de llegar.

Estábamos planeando hacer una excursión de una semana, para aprovechar el puente de vacaciones que tenemos – dijo Mimi.

¡Uaaaaaa!, ¡que bien! – dijo entusiasmada Sora.

Muy bien – dijo Tai- entonces iremos a la casa de campo de los abuelos de Matt y T.K, ¿os parece bien?.

¡¡Siiii!! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de campo ya era de noche, dejaron todas las maletas en la entrada de la casa. Mimi, Sora y Kari se fueron a duchar, mientras, el resto de los chicos, se pusieron a preparar la cena.

Tai, ayúdame con la cena – dijo Matt.

Vaaale – contestó Tai desganado.

Nosotros pondremos la mesa – dijeron Izzy y Joe.

¿Y yo qué hago? – preguntó T.K.

Mmmmm. , tu ocúpate de llevar las maletas a las habitaciones –dijo Matt.

O.K.

Cuando Sora, Mimi y Kari bajaron al salón, estaba ya todo preparado, incluso los chicos ya se habían puesto el pijama, al igual que ellas.

Bueno, esto ya está listo – dijo Tai, y lo probó- y delicioso.

Deja de zampar, que no vas a dejar para los demás – le reprochó Joe.

La cena fue muy amena, todos estaban muy contentos y hablaban animadamente de sus cosas. Así se pasó rápidamente la noche.

¡¡¡¡Uaaaahhhh!!!, que sueño tengo – bostezó Mimi.

Normal, son más de las tres y hemos hecho un largo viaje – siguió Sora.

Entonces, ¿nos vamos a dormir? – preguntó Joe.

Sí, será lo mejor – dijo Matt – ya recogeremos todo esto después de desayunar mañana.

¡Vale! – dijo Tai.

¿Y cómo vamos a dormir? – preguntó Kari.

Hay dos cuartos arriba, el grande será para nosotros ya que somos más, y en el pequeño dormiréis vosotras, T.K ya ha subido las maletas – finalizó Matt.

¡Vale! ¡Buenas noches a todos! – dijo Mimi.

¡Hasta mañana! – dijeron todos.

Cuando Matt se iba a dormir, oyó a Tai cuchichear con Izzy y T.K, hasta que éste le llamó.

¡ Matt, Matt!.

¿Qué quieres Tai?.

Hemos ideado un plan.

¿Un plan?.

¿No te ha dicho T.K nada sobre el plan?.

Pues no – contestó Matt.

Pues verás, según las estadísticas, está claro que ahora las chicas están hablando en su habitación..... sobre chicos y hemos decidido ir a espiarlas, ¿te apuntas?.

Ni hablar, dejadlas tranquilas, que hablen de lo que quieran.

Bueno, luego si mañana no te enteras de nada no nos lo eches en cara, además, todos vamos a ir.

Matt se quedó callado durante un rato.

Vaaale, iré con vosotros, aunque creo que lo que vamos a hacer es una tontería.

¡Pues vamos! – dijo Tai.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola!! Soy sakurahop, una gran fan del sorato, me encanta!! Espero que mi fic sea de vuestro agrado, nunca antes había escrito una historia, así que perdonadme si os resulta demasiado aburrida, espero que me pongáis opiniones, quiero muchas reviews!!

Bueno, besos a todos!!


	2. Romance II

Se acercaron muy sigilosamente a la habitación de las chicas, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se las podía ver a las tre sentadas en la misma cama hablando tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo es que no han venido Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken? - preguntó Sora a Kary.

- Pues Davis se iba a Kyoto con su familia, Cody dijo que iba a ayudar a su abuelo en el dôjo y Yolei tenía una excursión con su clase, además tambien iba a ir Ken con su clase al mismo sitio..... así que estarán bien, sobre todo Yolei y Ken......

- Ja, ja, ni que fueran novios.... - dijo Mimi.

- Mmmmm, no te diría yo que no.... - respondió pensativa Kary- Yolei ya me dijo que le gustaba Ken, y a Ken se le ve mas contento con ella que con los demás, tal vez surja algo.

- Eso espero - dijo Sora.

- Seguro que si, con lo que es Yolei.... - añadió Mimi.

Las tres rieron, los chicos seguían escuchando atentamente.

- Bueno, dejando el tema de Yolei y Ken, venga Kary, dinos quién te gusta, ¿T.K o Davis? - preguntaron intrigadas Sora y Mimi.

- Pues..... no estoy segura, Davis es muy majo y siempre me está protegiendo y pendiente de mí aunque solo le puedo ver como un buen amigo, creo que en realidad me gusta T.K, no se, le conozco desde hace mas tiempo, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien y ahora es una persona muy especial para mí..... - Kary se sonrojó.

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Mimi rompió el hielo.

- Me alegro por tí, porque el te mira con unos ojos de corderito..... que mono.

- ¿Creéis que yo le gusto? - preguntó ansiosa Kary.

- ¿Que si le gustas?, pues claro, seguro que no hace mas que pensar en ti, creo que pronto tendremos parejita para desgracia de Davis - dijo Sora.

- ¡ Jajajaja! - rieron.

Mientras, los chicos miraban a T.K entre risitas, éste estaba rojo de vergüenza.

- Ya sabía yo que te gustaba Kary por mucho que lo negaras - susurró Matt a su hermano.

- ¡¡Cállate Matt!!.

- Con que mi hermanita eh.... ¡jeje! - continuó Tai.

- ¡¡ Callaos todos!!.

Volvieron a ver lo que hacían las chicas.

- ¿ Y a ti, Mimi, quién te gusta? - preguntaron esta vez Sora y Kary.

- La verdad es que me cuesta un poco decirlo, pero no quiero andarme con rodeos que sino lo complico más.... bueno, pues me gusta Joe, y creo que bastante. Supongo que me enamoré de él cuando se quedó a mi lado para que no estuviera sola en la lucha contra los Amos Oscuros, le vi tan decidido, tan valiente, tan tierno...... - Mimi estaba como un tomate.

- Pues ánimo Mimi - dijo Sora- seguro que Joe no se resiste a ninguno de tus encantos.

- Eso Mimi, lo tienes chupado - añadió Kary.

Esta vez no rieron sino que sonrieron, una de esas sonrisas que a mas de uno le quita el aliento.

- ¿Y tu Sora, quién es tu ´´príncipe azul? - preguntaron Mimi y Kary.

Los chicos volvieron a prestar atención a la conversación después de haber hecho algunas bromas a Joe, que estaba furioso con éstos y conteno a la vez.

- ¿A mi? - dijo sonrojada.

- Sí, a ti - dijo Mimi.

- Nos lo tienes que decir Sora, somos tus amigas, nosotras te hemos abierto nuestro corazón, ahora tienes que abrir tú el tuyo - siguió Kary.

- Exacto - añadió Mimi.

- Pues llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie, es..... indefinible, aún así sigo estando insegura respecto a él, ya que no se lo que piensa y eso me inquieta mucho y hace que me preocupe más por él.

- Pero dinos ya quién es - dijo Mimi.

- Pues es......

A Matt se le aceleró el corazón, tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quién le gustaba a Sora. De repente se apagó la luz en todo la casa, los chicos corrieron hacia su habitación, mientras tanto, las chicas salieron al pasillo para ver lo que había sucedido.

CONTINUARÁ............

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Qué tal andáis?? Yo akí, sigo escribiendo....... bueno, la verdad es que ya está toda la historia, la tenía de hace tiempo, lo único que he hecho es remodelarla un poco, que, las cosas se ponen pocoa poco más emocionantes..... o eso creo, aunque vamos, es obvio quién le gusta a Sora....... jeje!! soy muy tradicional, y en cierto modo no me gusta......

Bueno, leérosla y me contáis lo que os parece...... besukiss!!


	3. Romance III

- Vaya, parece que ya han salido de la habitación - dijo Tai - eh, ¿qué tal si les gastamos una broma?.

- Venga Tai, no te pases - siguió Matt.

- Ya veréis, jeje, se van a quedar de piedra.

- Pues a mi no me importaría ver cómo reaccionan - afirmó Izzy.

Mientras, Sora, Mimi y Kary andaban por el pasillo cuidadosamente para no tropezarse con nada.

- Chicos, ¿dónde estáis? - les llamó Mimi.

- Estarán dormidos y no se habrán dado cuenta de que ha habido un apagón - dijo Kary.

- Entonces lo mejor será irnos a dormir, mañana al levantarnos se lo diremos y problema solucionado - finalizó Sora.

- Si, será lo mejor - dijo Mimi - venga, a la cama.

- ¿Adónde os creéis que vais? - sonó una extraña voz.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - se estremeció Mimi.

- Soy el fantasma devorador de jovencitas como vosotras.......

- ¿¡ Qué estás diciendo!? - gritó Mimi.

- Ahora vais a saber lo que es bueno..... moriréis como vuestros amigos ¡jajajajaja!.

Las chicas se echaron hacia atrás, de repente una sombra se les apareció, se encendió una luz y....

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Uaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó una voz.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaron Sora, Mimi y Kary.

- ¡ Jajajajajajaja! - rió Tai - que susto os he dado.

- ¿Qué, pero no había un fantasma?, y ¿la misteriosa voz? - dijo Mimi.

- Fui yo, boba, y la luz es la de esta linterna.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! - enfurecieron las tres - ¡ te vamos a matar, imbécil! - y le golpearon a la vez - ¡ ¡ no lo vuelvas a hacer!!!!!!.

Mientras Tai estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza del tamaño de una montaña y T.K y Matt se reían de él, Izzy comprobaba el enchufe de la elctricidad.

- No puedo conectar la electricidad, tal vez sean los cables de fuera de la casa, pero no vamos a salir a estas horas con el frío que hace.......

- ¿¡ Entonces vamos a estar toda la noche sin electricidad!? - palideció Mimi.

- Me temo que sí - contestó Izzy.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!.

- En fin, no se puede hacer nada - dijo Matt - mañana por la mañana ya saldremos y lo arreglaremos, pero ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- ¡ No! - interrumpió Mimi - yo no puedo dormir sabiendo que hay un fantasma en la casa.

- Vamos Mimi, sólo ha sido una broma de Tai - trató de tranquilizarla Sora.

- ¡ No pienso dormir en un cuarto tan pequeño!.

- Pero Mimi.....

- ¡ No!.

- ¿Y por qué no dormimos todos en la misma habitación? - dijo Joe - sería como cuando estuvimos en el mundo Digimon, sería bonito revivir los recuerdos, ¿qué os parece?.

- Vaya Joe, nunca pensé que fueras a decir eso - dijo Mimi - pero a mi me parece bien, ¿y a vosotros?.

- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Matt.

- A mi tampoco me importa - continuó Sora.

De esta peculiar manera fueron todos a dormir juntos en una sola habitación, como en el mundo Digimon...... Mimi y Joe se pusieron juntos sin darse cuenta, y cuando se miraron los dos se pusieron colorados. Mientras, a Kary y T.K no les quedó más remedio que ponerse juntos en un lado ya que eran los que menos ocupaban, se dieron los dos las espaldas pese a estar muy atraídos el uno por el otro y estaban rojos como dos tomates. Matt no veía nada, ni siquiera sabía a quién tenía al lado, como estaba muy incómodo decidió moverse un poco, pero al no ver nada, no podía taparse bien así que cogió la linterna de Tai y la encendió, al hacerlo, comprobó que quien estaba a su lado era Sora, estaba muy acurrucada y destapada, se había agarrado sin querer a la camisa de Matt, éste la tapó, la luz de la luna iluminaba la inocente expresión de su cara, parecía un angel, Matt se volvió a tumbar y se acercó a ella para darle mas calor, al acercarse, olió su aroma, lo sintió, era tan dulce, olía tan bien......., Matt se sintió tan relajado que, sin darse cuenta, agarró a Sora de la cintura y se quedó profundamente dormido con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. La noche transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Sora había dormido muy bien, pero los ruidos que había fuera no la dejaban volver a conciliar el sueño, además estaba incómoda, pues no había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, estaba un poco confusa, se había agarrado a ´´algo y no sabía lo que era, ese ´´algo también se había agarrado a ella, así que decidió levantar la vista. Fue entonces cuando vio a Matt, con los ojos abiertos, sus ojos....... cada vez que los veía se le aceleraba el corazón, azules como el cielo, o el mar.... y sobre todo, rebeldes, sus ojos rebeldes, era lo que mas le gustaba de Matt. Se miraron los dos embobados ya que todavía no se habían espabilado.

- Buenos días - dijeron tranquilamente.

Volvieron a agarrarse el uno al otro, como si abrazaran a su osito, por lo menos, eso pensaba Sora cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados el uno al otro. Los dos dieron un respingo y, automáticamente, se separaron y se quedaron sentados en la cama con la cabeza agachada y con la cara roja de vergüenza. Entonces Matt, sin poder mirar a Sora a la cara, se levantó.

- Bu.... bueno - dijo - voy a bajar al.... al jardín para..... para despejarme un poco.....

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Sora se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y se acercó a Matt.

- ¡ Espera!, yo...... yo también bajo, así también...... también me despejo la cabeza, ¿te importa?.

- No, ¿vamos?.

- Si.

Los dos bajaron al pequeño jardín las flores y los setos estaban empapados por el rocío de la mañana, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, Sora no hacía mas que pensar en la vergüenza que había pasado antes, pero ninguno de los dos podía decir nada, estuvieron así durante unos diez minutos, hasta que Sora rompió el hielo.

- Hace frío, eh.

- Si.........

La respuesta de Matt fue bastante fría, parecía que no quería hablar, eso hizo sentirse a Sora mas incómoda todavía.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? - volvió a preguntar la joven.

Matt se la quedó mirando sonrojado. Entonces Sora se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata de una manera descomunal, como podía haber dicho eso después de que les hubiera pasado aquello, ahora el ambiente estaba muy tenso, tanto, que Sora decidió ir dentro de la casa.

- Oye, voy a ir dentro para recoger un poco lo que desordenamos ayer en la cena.

Sora se dio la vuelta, Matt la cogió del brazo.

- Voy contigo, no es justo que lo recojas todo tu - sonrió.

Sora casi se desmaya al ver a Matt dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Va...... vale......

Estuvieron recogiéndolo todo durante un buen rato, parecía que nunca iba a acabarse la montaña de trastos, no se dirigieron muchas palabras pero se les veía la mar de bien, Sora estaba contenta pensando en la sonrisa de Matt. Al final acabaron de recogerlo todo.

Al poco rato bajaron T.K y Kary. Sora y Kary preparaban el desayuno mientras charlaban tranquilamente mientras que Matt y T.K veían tranquilamente la televisión. T.K se quedó mirando a Matt, que parecía estar en otro mundo.

- Hermano, ¿te pasa algo?, te noto un poco raro, estás como embobado - le susurró T.K.

- No, no es nada, lo que pasa es que hoy no he dormido bastante bien - mintió descaradamente.

Su hermano frunció el ceño. Lógicamente, Matt estaba pensando en Sora y en lo que pasó por la noche, pero prefirió no decirle nada a su hermano.

Enseguida bajaron los demás, hasta que por fin estaban los ocho desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina, Matt y T.K fueron los primeros en acabar el desayuno, dejaron los platos en el fregadero y siguieron viendo la tele, de repente.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Mirad eso!!!!!!!! - gritaron.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? - preguntaron los demás.

- Escuchad lo que dicen en el telediario - apremió T.K.

- ´´Noticia exclusiva, señoras y señores, el clima ha vuelto a cambiar tal y como ocurrió hace aproximadamente unos tres años, las zonas desérticas cercanas al ecuador están cubiertas de nieve y en los polos la temperatura media es de 25 grados. Pero una de las novedades que no ocurrieron hace tres años es que la cantidad de fenómenos terrestres como terremotos o huracanes que se han registrado en las últimas horas es inmenso, pero todavía quedan mas, ¿volverá la Tierra a estar en peligro?.

- No puede ser, esto es obra de los digimon - sentenció Tai - pero si el mundo ya yhabía vuelto a la normalidad, no puedo creer que nos pase esto otra vez, maldita sea.

- ¡ Eh, chicos! - avisó Izzy - he recibido un mensaje de Gennai en el que dice que debemos regresar de inmediato al mundo digimon, estamos en alerta roja.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a volver al mundo digimon? - preguntó Joe histérico.

Nada mas formular la pregunta, un gran agujero de luz se abrió en medio de todos ellos, los chicos fueron tragados, por fin volverían al mundo digimon, con sus queridos compañeros.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaron todos.

CONTINUARÁ..............

Jolas de nuevo a todos, ¿cómo os va?, creo que este capítulo me ha salido demasiado largo, no creéis????, pero en fin, a lo hecho, pecho ( o algo así). Igual me ha quedado un poco cursi en lo de que Matt ve a Sora dormida, pero es que me apetecía hacer algo romántico, que quedara bonito, en fin, lo de siempre, que espero que enviéis muchas reviews. Muchos besitos a todos!!!!!!!! MUAC


	4. Romance IV

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - despertó T.K - ¿ya estamos en el digimundo?.

- ¡T.K! - Izzy también estaba despierto - que bien que ya hayas despertado, empezaba a aburrirme aquí solo.

- Vaya, me duele la cabeza - murmuró T.K - no consigo tenerme bien en pie.

- No te preocupes, eso es normal, a mí también me ha ocurrido, pero enseguida se te pasará, me imagino que habrá sido por la velocidad que hemos cogido, al llegar aquí el impacto ha sido muy fuerte debido a ella y nos ha afectado un poco, pero tranquilo, no es grave.

- Tu como siempre lo sabes todo - afirmó T.K - cada día me sorprendes con algo nuevo.

- No espara tanto.

- ¡ Izzy, T.K! - les llamaron Mimi y Joe - ¿estáis bien?.

- Sí, tranquilos - respondieron.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - preguntó Mimi.

- Sí, eso parece - dijo T.K.

- Entonces, creo que deberíamos despertar a los demás y darnos prisa, tengo ganas de ver a Palmon.

- Espera Mimi - dijo Izzy - no les despiertes, es mejor que sigan durmiendo, como ya le he dicho antes a T.K, el impacto que hemos recibido ha sido bastante fuerte, si les despertáramos ahora, les dolería bastante más la cabeza y tardarían más en recuperarse, eso nos haría perder demasiado tiempo, y no nos lo podemos permitir. Además, así aprovecharé el tiempo para llamar a Gennai y preguntarle donde están él y nuestros digimon.

- Está bien, si lo dice Izzy será por algo - respondió ésta.

Sora se despertó, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, no se parecía nada al mundo digimon, era tan grande, que parecía no tener fin, pero era también tan oscuro que casi no podía ver nada, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar, llamó a sus amigos y a Biyomon pero nadie contestaba, siguió intentándolo durante un largo rato hasta que se puso nerviosa y comenzó a correr y a llamar a sus amigos desesperadamente. Entonces se paró, una pequeña luz apareció enfrente suyo, comenzó a deformarse hasta que por fin se transformó en una silueta.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó extrañada Sora.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia, ahora no he venido para hablar de eso, sino de algo que en estos momentos es mucho más importante.

- ¿De qué se trata? - continuó Sora.

- Vengo a decirte que tu eres la elegida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.

- Sí, tu eres la elegida, la destinada a destruir el mundo junto a mí, serás mía, mi amada que jamás se separará de mí, así se ha decidido.

- ¡No!, yo jamás destruiré el mundo, además, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona ¡ no podrás hacer nada contra nosotros ! - respondió enfurecida Sora.

- Yamato Ishida....... a Yamato Ishida, ya sabía que estabas enamorada de él, pero eso no tiene importancia, porque yo soy mucho más poderoso que todos vosotros juntos, quieras o no, serás mi amada, aunque para ello tenga que destruir tu felicidad, o la de los demás.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ No, no lo permitiré!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Sora entre lágrimas.

- Tranquila, por ahora me olvidarás, pero en su debido momento ascenderás conmigo al cielo y presenciarás la destrucción de los dos mundos conmigo........

- ¿Mmmmmm?

- ¡Ah, Sora!, por fin has despertado - dijo Kary - has sido la que más tiempo ha permanecido inconsciente de todos nosotros.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza........

- Tranquila, estaremos aqui el tiempo que necesites - dijo Mimi.

- No, gracias, no quiero que os molestéis tanto por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes, a todos nos a pasado lo mismo, tu no eres la única, asi que descansa todo lo que quieras - le dijo amablemente Matt.

Sora se sonrojó y le respondió con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que éste se enrojeciera y se pusiera un tanto nervioso. Fue entonces cuando Izzy se levantó, tenía una cara muy seria y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros con un tono bastante alarmante.

- Acabo de terminar de hablar con Gennai, ahora que ya estamos todos despiertos ha llegado el momento de que os cuente lo que me ha dicho Gennai.

- Venga Izzy, no te enrolles y dinos ya de que se trata, que tienes una cara muy rara - dijo Tai.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Kary.

- Pues..... la verdad, si os habéis fijado un poco en el paisaje os habréis dado cuenta de que no se parece al del mundo digimon.

- Ahora que lo dices - comentó T.K - he tenido una extraña sensación al estar aquí, aparte del paisaje no siento que sea de verdad el mundo digimon, no siento su calor, es como......

- Como si estuviera incompleto - terminó Kary.

- Si..... - T.K se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, pensativo, Kary dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado roja de vergüenza.

- Espera Izzy, explícate mejor - dijo Tai.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no estamos realmente en el mundo digimon.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

- Estamos en una dimensión paralela a este mundo, en esta dimensión se crean los datos para formar a los digimon, es como si una mujer estuviera embarazada, el feto estaría desarrollándose dentro de ella, pues esta dimensión tiene una función similar a la del ejemplo, cuando los datos ya están completos el digimon ya esta preparado para ir al huevo digimon, desgraciadamente en esta dimensión no hay ningún digimon, ya que si los hubiera, debido a su estado evolucionado y su potencial absorbería muchos de los datos por lo que los digimon saldrían incompletos al exterior.

- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que no vamos a reencontrarnos con nuestros digimon? - dijo apenada Mimi.

- Eso me temo - todos se quedaron entristecidos ya que echaban de menos a sus compañeros digimon.

- Si estuvieran aquí se crearía una inestabilidad entre los dos mundos que podría afectar al nuestro.

- ¿ Y por qué estamos nosotros aquí? - preguntó Joe - ¿es que acaso nosotros no alteraríamos los datos también?.

- No - negó Izzy - nosotros somos seres humanos, no digimon, nuestros datos son neutros porque no tienen la capacidad de alterar a los datos del mundo digimon, por eso nos han confiado esta misión.

- ¿Cuál es la misión y quién es nuestro enemigo? - preguntó Sora.

- Ahí iba a ir, Gennai me ha dicho que un digimon de tipo virus se ha introducido en esta dimensión, pero su propósito no es simplemente alterar y absorber parte de los datos, quiere destruirlos completamente absorbiéndolos sin dejar rastro.

- Pero eso quiere decir que si no hacemos algo pronto ese digimon se convertiría en un ser invencible - dijo Matt.

- Y lo peor es que también, no aparecerían mas digimon jóvenes para compensar a aquellos que mueran - siguió Izzy.

- Eso quiere decir que todos los digimon desaparecerían y....... ¡no, no lo podemos permitir! - gritó Kary.

- Debemos de darnos prisa, los mundos están en peligro, ¡acabaremos con ese maldito digimon! - dijo Tai.

- ¡Eso es, no debemos perder ya las esperanzas! ¡Hay que ser fuertes! - dijo Matt.

Los jóvenes partieron de inmediato ya que habían descansado bastante desde que llegaron, así que estuvieron parte de la tarde y por la noche andando buscando pistas sobre aquel extraño ser, hasta que tuvieron que parar ya que se habían metido en una zona peligrosa y la oscuridad les impedía caminar bien.

- Este parece un buen lugar para descansar durante el resto de la noche, hay mucha hierba - dijo Sora.

- Pues decidido, nos quedaremos aquí - dijo Tai.

Matt estaba sentado a la orilla del lago tirando piedras al agua.

- Ah..... como me gustaría tocar la armónica mientras Gabumon y..... ¿por qué me he acordado de ella? - pensaba.

Sora le miraba desde lejos, le estaba observando detenidamente.

- Matt.... siento lo que pasó esta mañana, ¡ah! no sería capaz de decirle eso, pero me encantaría estar a su lado y saber todo aquello en lo que está pensando ahora mismo, me gustaría mirarle a los ojos ah..... sus ojos, su mirada, Matt, como me gustaria estar a tu lado........

En ese momento Mimi la llamó y Sora se retiró de su escondite sin ser vista. Mientras, Matt seguía pensativo.

- ´´Pero, ¿qué pasó ayer por la noche?, ¿por qué esta mañana estaba abrazado a Sora?. Solo recuerdo que la vi dormida y la tapé, en aquel momento estaba preciosa y olía tan bien..... me encanta su olor, y la expresión de su cara..... parecía una princesa, o un angel.... ¡basta!, menudas tonterías estoy diciendo, me prometí a mi mismo que jamás me enamoraría de alguien, no quiero pasar por una experiencia tan desagradable como lo es el divorcio.

Matt se giró para ver lo que estaba haciendo Sora, la empezó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que la encontró, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mimi y Kary y sonreía como era costumbre en ella.

- Sora.... qué ha pasado..... - suspiró, y se tumbó para ver las estrellas.

Sora se giró y vio a Matt tumbado.

- Matt.... - susurró en voz muy baja.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, tras desayunar algo que recogieron de los árboles que había por allí cerca salieron en busca de su enemigo, no pararon ni cinco minutos, rastrearon todas las zonas cercanas a donde habían pasado la noche pero no encontraron nada de nada, hasta que Mimi cayó al suelo completamente agotada y decidieron descansar un buen rato.

- Estoy hecha polvo, no puedo mas, no hemos descansado ni un solo minuto, hemos andado a paso de liebre, ni que tuviéramos mucha prisa -refunfuñó Mimi.

- Es que tenemos mucha prisa - dijo Joe - además, no es nada raro en ti que estés cansada ¬¬.

- ¡¡ Cállate!! - dijo ésta.

Mientras discutían y los demás les miraban para pasar el rato, una sombra cubrió toda la zona sin que casi se dieran cuenta, hasta que Kary advirtió del ambiente tan raro que había y se dieron cuenta, dieron un brinco un tanto asustados.

- ¿Creiáis que me íbais a encontrar antes de que yo os encontrara a vosotros?, sois unos ingenuos, jamás lograréis desbaratar mis planes.

- ¡¿Quién habla?! - dijo Matt.

- Yo soy aquel al que buscáis - contestó la extraña voz.

- ¡¿Tu eres ese malvado digimon?! - preguntaron todos muy desconcertados.

- Pues...... yo no diría eso exactamente.

Entonces apareció una silueta que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Ahí viene - advirtió Tai.

Aquella silueta seguía avanzando hacia ellos, casi no la veían hasta que por fin lograron divisar la figura de aquel sujeto, cuando lo vieron sin ningún problema, sus caras mostraron una expresión de increíble asombro.

- Pero........

- ¡¡ Pero si eres un niño!!! - dijeron atónitos.

- ¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!, exacto, sorprendidos, ¿eh?. Aún asi nos os fijéis en mi aspecto de ser humano porque realmente soy un digimon y no pienso dejar que salgáis con vida de este mundo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Maldita sea, cierra el pico!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡somos mucho mas fuertes de lo que tu te puedas imaginar!!!!!!!! - dijo Tai lleno de ira.

- Venga, ahora no me vengas con esas tonterías, además no tengo tiempo para vosotros, tengo otros compromisos mucho mas importantes, asi que por hoy me retiro - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - aunque, por mayor seguridad os dispersaré para haceros mas vulnerables, au revoir!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡jajajajajaja!!!!!.

Los niños comenzaron a ser arrastrados por una potentísima fuerza de energía, de esta manera, les dispersaron en grupos de dos, por un lado iban Tai y Matt, que se dirigían hacia el norte, por otro lado iban Mimi y Sora que se dirigían hacia el sur, T.K y Kary fueron arrastrados al este y finalmente a Izzy y a Joe les llevaron al oeste.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaa!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldito niño digimon o lo que quiera que sea, se va a enterar de quién soy yo!!!!! - lloraba desconsoladamente Mimi.

- Ánimo Mimi, tranquilízate, venga, vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, eres muy valiente, te necesitamos - dijo Sora.

- Sora..... gracias, perdóname, procuraré llorar lo menos posible y seré fuerte, si estamos unidas nadie nos podrá vencer - se animó Mimi.

- Así me gusta que hables - Sora le guiñó un ojo.

Mientras, Tai y Matt, discutían la manera de encontrar a sus compañeros.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales, además, no sabemos cómo se encuentran los demás en estos momentos - decía Matt.

CONTINUARÁ...........

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?, espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que he añadido algo mas de lo que escribí inicialmente y ahora creo que me he pasado, pero es que solo me salen bien las historias si son largas, bueno, tuve que pensar mucho, la razón por la que los niños no se podían encontrar con sus digimon.... tal vez os parezca una boboada, o no os enteréis de nada, u os guste, quién sabe, yo todavía no sé qué opinar........ jeje!!.


	5. Romance V

Este camino es interminable, estoy agotado, además, hace tanto sol... que creo que me va a dar una insolación, ¿por qué no paramos un rato? – dijo Tai.

Venga Tai, no hay por qué quejarse tanto, tenemos que andar un poco más, debemos de estar bastante lejos de los demás porque el digivice todavía no ha localizado a ningún otro de los nuestros, ni cerca ni siquiera lejos – continuaba Matt.

Matt, en serio estoy agotado, creo que deberíamos sentarnos y descansar un rato, ¡ante todo hay que tener fuerzas para pelear contra el enemigo! ¡jajajajaja!.

En fin, qué se le va a hacer –dijo Matt un tanto desganado.

Ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Oye Matt.....

Que

T.K me ha dicho que has estado un poco ausente desde ayer por la noche – dijo Tai seriamente – dice que estás muy pensativo.

Ah, ¿si? – dijo Matt embobado.

Lo ves, no me estas haciendo caso, Matt, algo te ocurre, ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Tai.

Nada, es sólo que últimamente no duermo muy bien y por el día me entra el sueño fácilmente, solo estoy un poco más cansado que de costumbre.

Tai se quedo mirando hacia delante con una vaga mirada, Matt se iba a tumbar en la hierba, pero en eso saltó Tai.

Mientes.

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Matt extrañado por la reacción de Tai.

Venga Matt, que nos conocemos desde hace mucho y esa expresión en tu cara no parece decir que estés cansado por no poder dormir, puedes contármelo, yo soy tu mejor amigo. Además T.K también está preocupado por ti...

Matt se volvió a quedar pensativo, mirando al cielo, hizo una extraña mueca, miró a Tai fijamente y se dispuso a contarle a Tai lo que había ocurrido que le preocupaba tanto.

Está bien, te lo diré, la verdad es que no prefería decir nada, pero ante todo espero que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a T.K.

Está bien, tranquilo, no se lo diré.

Pues, resulta que... la otra noche... cuando dormimos todos juntos en la habitación, resulta que... que...

Venga Matt, dímelo – dijo Tai con mucha curiosidad.

Esa noche abracé a Sora.....

¿Eh? –Tai se quedó muy extrañado.

Sí, me sentí tan relajado a su lado que sin darme cuenta la abracé y me quedé dormido...... a la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y descubrí que todavía estaba abrazado a ella..... ¡puf!, nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza.

Entonces, eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado – dijo Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sí.....

Eso quiere decir que a ti Sora..... – Tai fue cortado.

¡No! – le frenó Matt – no, ella no me gusta, pese a lo que digas ella no me gusta.

Pero si no me has dejado acabar la frase – dijo Tai aún más extrañado.

Pero lo ibas a decir, ¿a qué sí?.

Bueno, si... – dijo Tai-

No, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, porque yo nunca me enamoraré de ninguna persona, no quiero pasar tan mal momento como lo es el divorcio, no quiero que mi vida se vaya al traste, no quiero que me ocurra lo que les ocurrió a mis padres...

Matt se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, entonces le dio aun más rabia el reconocer su inseguridad y apretó el puño fuertemente. Tai volvió a mirar hacia delante con la misma mirada que la de antes.

¿Quieres saber mi opinión? – dijo.

Mm. , no lo sé – contestó Matt.

Bueno, te la diré.

Está bien – dijo Matt con un mal presentimiento.

Yo creo que en realidad sí que te gusta Sora, que te gusta mucho, pero no lo quieres reconocer.

¿Qué?.

Si, Matt y el porqué lo has dicho tu mismo antes, porque no quieres que te pase lo que les pasó a tus padres, ¿sabes cómo lo llamo yo a eso?.

Matt le miró.

Cobardía – sentenció Tai.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – reaccionó Matt.

Matt salió corriendo con la mirada puesta en el suelo, no quería volver a oír lo que le había dicho su amigo, siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era estar solo, hasta que por fin se paró y vio que había llegado hasta la orilla del río, entonces se sentó y comenzó a tocar la armónica.

Mientras Tai, no había cambiado de postura, seguía con la mirada fija hacia delante.

Lo siento Matt, pero esa es la verdad, tendrás que aprender a aceptarla, yo también la debo aceptar... Sora te pertenece, es tu... tu chica – entonces bajó la mirada, tenía ganas de llora pero no podía, debía ser fuerte.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Romance VI

Mientras tanto, Sora y Mimi caminaban sin rumbo fijo, las dos se detuvieron durante un instante.

- Sora...

- Dime.

- Al final, con lo del apagón, no nos dijiste ni a Kari ni a mí de quien estabas enamorada...

- Es verdad..... lo siento, ya sabes que a mí me cuesta bastante hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas, me da vergüenza.

- Venga Sora, que ya sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y no me voy a reír de ti, además si quieres te guardaré el secreto, no se lo diré a Kari, tal vez así te sientas más cómoda – le dijo Mimi en un tono dulce.

- Gracias Mimi, la verdad, nunca te había visto tan madura – sonrió Sora.

- Eso es porque tengo una amiga madura, ya ves, algo se me tenía que pegar de ti – le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Está bien, te lo diré. Me gusta Matt – dijo Sora firmemente.

- Mmmmm, ya me lo imaginaba, pero es que no estaba muy segura, ¡jeje!.

- ¿¡Te lo imaginabas!? – prosiguió Sora con voz entrecortada.

- Bueno, es que... tu forma de mirarle te delataba, menudos ojos de corderito se te ponen... y cada vez que hablas con el estás mucho más alegre que de costumbre.

Sora se quedó callada durante un rato, hacía una cara bastante rara, después miró a Mimi decidida.

- ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? – preguntó Mimi.

- No, la verdad es que tienes toda la razón del mundo – dijo Sora – pero es que hay algo más que no te he contado, debió ocurrir por la noche pero...

- ¿Tiene que ver con Matt? – volvió a preguntar Mimi.

Sora asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?.

- Bueno, malo malo..... que se pueda decir malo no, la verdad, pero pasé mucha vergüenza – dijo Sora sin levantar la mirada.

- Pues venga, cuéntamelo, que ya me estás dejando intrigada – se apresuró Mimi.

- ¿Recuerdas anoche donde estabas durmiendo?.

- Ejem..., pues si, al lado de Joe, ¿por qué?.

- ¿Recuerdas también dónde me puse yo para dormir?.

- Si, a mi otro lado, Kari, estaba durmiendo con T.K.

- Así es, pues bueno, resulta que yo me desperté bastante temprano al día siguiente, y....

- ¿¡Y qué!? – dijo Mimi a punto de estallar de la emoción.

- Pues que cuando me desperté estaba abrazada a Matt y el a mí, pero lo peor de todo es que él también estaba despierto...

- ¿¡Quéeeee!? – Mimi se quedó con la boca muy abierta.

- Lo que oyes, nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, estaba entre sus brazos, agarrada a su camisa, y el, mirándome... ¡ahhh! Casi me da algo, estaba tan guapo... – comentó Sora muy sonrojada.

- Ah... ¡ojalá me hubiera pasado a mi! ¡¡que suerte Sora!! ¡¡¡que emocionante!!! ¡¡¡¡que...

- Mimi, tranquilízate , que estás más nerviosa que yo.

- Ah, si, en fin, pero eso.... ¿no quiere decir algo? – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Algo?, no creo que para él haya significado algo muy importante, tiene a todas esas fans que le persiguen todo el día, probablemente haya creído que yo también soy una chica de ese estilo y decida pasar de mí...

- ¡¡Sora!! – dijo Mimi muy enfadada - ¡¡no vuelvas a decir eso!!, yo creo que a Matt también le ha quedado algo muy profundo de aquel suceso, el que os encontrarais con que estabais abrazados quiere decir algo, no sólo para ti, sino para los dos – dijo Mimi muy nerviosa.

- Entonces..., ¿crees que él no me considera como una de sus fans vulgares? – prosiguió Sora.

- ¡Claro!, tu eres mas importante que todo eso, tu eres su amiga, su mejor amiga (su mejor amigo es Tai). Anímate, ¿vale?.

- ¡¡Si!! – dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡¡Así me gusta!!.

Las dos siguieron su camino, pero ahora iban mucho mas alegres, aquella conversación las había hecho acercarse mas la una a la otra, eran las mejores amigas...

Joe e Izzy habían encontrado un viejo caserón y se habían instalado allí para pasar la noche (el caserón se parecía al de Devimon).

T.K. y Kari se quedaron bajo un árbol tremendamente grande, cogieron algunos de los frutos que había en él y cenaron.

- Oye Kari, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, ahora que no esta Davis, será mas seguro .

Kari levantó la mirada y la fijó en T.K. al que se le veía a miles de kilómetros que estaba muy nervioso.

- Adelante – dijo con una voz amable.

- Es que... la noche del apagón...

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – Kari estaba aún más extrañada.

- Verás, antes de que se fuera la luz... – T.K. se volvió a quedar callado, no tenía fuerzas para decirle aquello, tal vez se enfadara y no quisiera saber nada más de él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Venga T.K. puedes decírmelo, somos amigos, ¿no?, te guardaré el secreto, ¿vale?.

- Bueno, allá voy, resulta que salimos de la habitación y os espiamos, escuchamos vuestra conversación...

- ¿Conversación?, ¿nuestra conversación privada? – T.K. asintió con la cabeza – vaya..., entonces Joe se ha enterado de que le gusta a Mimi... – Kari se quedó pensativa.

En ese mismo momento Kari se quedó paralizada, se puso muy roja en décimas de segundo, T.K. se había enterado de que ella estaba enamorada de él, fijó la mirada al suelo y se giró para que no pudiera ver su nerviosismo, aunque también se veía a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no podía mirar a T.K. a los ojos.

- Entonces..., también me oíste a mí, ¿verdad?.

- Si... – respondió T.K.

Kari, seguía en la misma posición sin hacer ni un solo movimiento o gesto y sin articular ninguna otra palabra. T.K. se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kari, cuando ésta sintió su mano en el hombro se estremeció y se aparto de él sin girarse.

- Yo... bueno... no se cómo decirlo...

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron Sora y Mimi? – le cortó Kari.

T.K. sonrió y se volvió a acercar a Kari, ésta no se movió, solo esperaba su respuesta.

- ¿Qué si es cierto lo de que estoy coladito por ti? – dijo T.K. con malicia.

Kari se giró con una mirada bastante perpleja, no esperaba ese comentario.

- Oye T.K. ...

Kari no pudo seguir hablando, T.K. cortó sus palabras con un beso en los labios, la cogió de la cintura, Kari no sabía, lo que hacer, estaba tan bien así, que no quería que acabara ese momento, se agarró a los brazos de T.K.

- T.K. yo...

- No digas nada Kari, no hace falta que lo digas - y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Acababa de amanecer, Matt se despertó, se había quedado dormido al lado del lago, no se había movido de allí desde que habló con Tai. Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Tai.

- Tai.

- ¿Matt?, ¡ah! – se levantó de repente y choco con la cabeza de Matt, lo que les provocó un chichón a cada uno.

- ¡Uy!, lo siento, me he sorprendido al verte y... pero, ¿ya no estás enfadado? – preguntó Tai.

- No lo estaba, pero con el chichón que me está saliendo en la cabeza por tu culpa creo que lo voy a volver a estar, ¡¡te voy a matar!! – le agarró del cuello y comenzó a agitarle, Tai estaba ya medio muerto.

Tras el pequeño percance comieron algo y continuaron con su camino, hasta que de nuevo, algo muy extraño les hizo parar, era una extraña y misteriosa luz...

CONTINUARÁ...

Holaaaaa!!!! Y estoy aquí otra vez. ¿Qué os parece lo que voy escribiendo?, la verdad, igual me he pasado un poco con lo de T.K. y Kari, pero así me ha salido, a mi me va gustando, pero ya veréis la siguiente parte, creo que va a estar mejor que esta y eso que me he esmerado mucho con este capitulo, eh. Bueno, para cualquier queja, duda, crítica, etc... ya sabéis, reviews!!


	7. Romance VII

Mira Matt – Tai se adelantó para contemplar la extraña luz.

Qué raro, no es muy normal que se nos plante en medio del camino una luz tan grande, será mejor que no nos acerquemos mucho – parecía que Tai no había escuchado nada de lo que Matt le había dicho porque ya estaba al lado de la luz y había metido la mano en ella.

Sora y Mimi habían llegado a un lugar donde se encontraba la misma luz que estaban viendo Tai y Matt, lo mismo les ocurrió a Izzy y Joe.

Oye Izzy, ¿qué crees que será? – preguntó Joe un poco confuso.

No tengo ni idea, lo he estado analizando con mi ordenador y no aparece nada de información sobre esta luz, parece ser que es la primera vez que aparece en este mundo.

¿Y cuál crees que es su finalidad?.

Pues... tampoco lo sé, esto es demasiado extraño, ni siquiera la puedo analizar en el ordenador, ¿de qué tipo de energía se trata? – dijo Izzy medio pensativo.

Mientras, Sora y Mimi discutían también lo que debían hacer ante aquel suceso tan extraño.

Bueno, tan raro no puede ser, ya nos encontramos cabinas telefónicas en la playa y máquinas expendedoras de refrescos en mitad del desierto – dijo Mimi sin inmutarse.

Tienes razón, pero que ahora se nos aparezca una luz gigante... esto ya es el colmo de los colmos – comentó Sora.

Bueno Sora, tú eres la mayor, ¿qué propones que hagamos? – preguntó Mimi esperando una respuesta convincente de Sora.

Pues... no tengo ni idea, probaré a ver qué pasa si la toco – Sora acercó la mano a la luz.

Mientras, Joe había hecho lo mismo que Sora y Tai.

Bah – decía Tai – no parece ser nada fuera de lo normal, cosas más raras hemos visto por ahí.

Bueno, entonces vámonos – apremió Matt.

De acuerdo.

Tai se dirigió hacia Matt pero una fuerza muy potente le impidió sacar el brazo de la luz, fue entonces cuando se vio arrastrado por la fuerza hacia la luz.

¡¡¡Maldita sea, qué pasa aquí!!! – gritaba Tai.

¡¡¡Tai!!! , ¡voy en tu ayuda! – Matt se fue corriendo hacia su amigo, pero demasiado tarde, llegó en el momento en el que Tai ya había sido prácticamente absorbido.

A Sora le ocurrió lo mismo, Mimi trató de sacarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió y Sora fue tragada por la luz de la misma manera que Tai.

Mientras, Joe gritaba despavorido porque lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo, Izzy también trató de ayudarle pero tropezó con un pedrusco y no llegó a tiempo de salvar a su compañero.

Porras, ¿pero qué es esto?, no entiendo nada – dijo Izzy con las manos en la cabeza.

Mientras, Matt se lamentaba por no haber llegado a tiempo y Mimi no hacía mas que llorar muy asustada.

En ese preciso momento, una sombra salió de la luz, Mimi se encontró con que era Joe.

¡Dios mío, Joe! ¿¡qué haces aquí!? – dijo Mimi perpleja.

Mimi... ¡¡voy a acabar volviéndome loco!.

Izzy, seguía tratando de analizar algo sobre la luz a una marcha desenfrenada, estaba muy preocupado por Joe, cuando vio aparecer a Tai por la luz.

¡Izzy, que alegría verte! – exclamó Tai entusiasmado.

Pero Tai, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas con Matt.

Y lo estaba, pero se nos apareció una luz muy extraña, la toqué y fui absorbido por ella.

¿¡Qué!?.

Matt dio un fuerte puñetazo al tronco de un árbol, estaba desesperado, no sabía lo que hacer.

´´Maldita sea, no he podido ayudar a mi mejor amigo, ¿estará bien?, espero que sí, pero qué era esa luz y por qué estaba ahí.

Matt volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la luz y vio una pequeña sombra en ella que cada vez se hacía más grande, alguien se estaba aproximando hacia él, cuando por fin pudo ver a la persona con claridad, resultó ser Sora.

So... ¡Sora!.

Matt... ¡Matt!.

¿Pero qué... cómo has llegado hasta aquí, es que no estabas con Mimi? – preguntó Matt.

Si, pero en medio del camino nos encontramos una extraña luz que era muy grande, la toqué con la palma de la mano y me vi arrastrada por ella, después de eso llegué aquí.

¿¡Qué?!, a nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo, Tai ha sido tragado por esa luz.

Esto no es normal – dijo Sora muy extrañada – tiene que haber sido cosa de ese chico digimon, pero qué estará tramando.

No lo se, pero debemos seguir caminando y encontrar alguna pista, maldita sea, después de esto me he quedado en blanco y no se lo que hacer, si al menos supiéramos dónde nos encontramos, sabríamos adónde dirigirnos para encontrar a los demás – gruño Matt.

Mientras tanto Tai e Izzy discutían sobre lo que les había ocurrido.

Izzy, ¿qué crees que ha ocurrido?.

Por lo que me acabas de contar, esa luz os ha servido como teletransportador, si tú has llegado aquí, significa que Joe habrá ido a parar con Matt, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, a menos que algún otro de nosotros haya utilizado también el teletransportador, lo que no entiendo es por qué cambiar ahora de compañero, esto me huele muy mal.

Una cosa está clara – dijo Tai – quien nos ha hecho esto ha sido el niño imbécil ese, pero cuando le coja se va a enterar de quién soy yo, nadie toma el pelo a Taichi Yagami.

En ese momento el ordenador de Izzy dio una señal.

¡Oh!, mi ordenador no había sonado desde que llegamos aquí, seguro que es Gennai.

Efectivamente Izzy no se había equivocado, Gennai era el que había contactado con ellos.

¡¡¡Gennai, estamos aquí!!! – exclamaron Izzy y Tai a la vez.

Me alegro de escucharos Niños Elegidos, no había conseguido contactar con vosotros hasta ahora, pero tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

Venga, adelante, el tiempo es oro.

Os he enviado aquí no solo para entretener al enemigo, que es lo único que habéis hecho hasta ahora, sino para encontrar vuestras Piedras Sagradas.

¿Piedras Sagradas?.

Si, debéis haceros con ellas antes de que pueda actuar ese joven, cada una de las piedras está muy bien escondida en los bosques de este mundo, pero no os preocupéis puesto que con vuestro poder interior las atraeréis, ellas irán a vosotros o vosotros a ellas.

¿Pero qué debemos hacer con ellas cuando las tengamos en nuestro poder?.

Tener fe.

¿Tener fe?, no entiendo Gennai – dijo Tai preocupado.

Exacto, si tenéis fe, despertaréis vuestro poder interior, eso será lo que destruya al enemigo y restaure la paz. El tiranosaurio, el lobo, el fénix, el escarabajo, el hada, el perro y los ángeles, vuestro poder es vuestro destino, no lo olvidéis, de vuestro destino depende el destino de los tres mundos.

Jo, no he entendido ni jota – refunfuñó Tai.

Tranquilo Taichi, lo entenderás – le dijo Gennai.

Pero, ¿cómo se lo vamos a decir a los demás? No podemos comunicarnos de ninguna manera – replicó Izzy.

Tranquilo Izzy, he dispuesto vuestros dispositivos para que os podáis comunicar de nuevo, decídselo a los demás, todos debéis de saberlo, hasta pronto y... buena suerte.

Gracias – contestaron.

Bueno, ahora tenemos que comunicarnos con los demás, ya sabes Tai, adelante.

¡¡Si!!, ¡¡dispositivo digital, comunicación!!.

En ese preciso momento el dispositivo de Matt sonó.

¡Esto es genial, el dispositivo suena! – exclamó Matt.

¡Qué bien! – dijo Sora.

Matt – la imagen de Tai apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo.

¡Tai!, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Matt.

Si, tranquilo, estoy aquí con Izzy, ¿y tu?, ¿estás con Joe?.

No precisamente – Matt giró su dispositivo y apareció Sora.

Hola Tai.

¡¡Sora!!, ¿qué haces tu con Matt?.

Bueno, me pasó lo mismo que a ti.

Vaya – dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño – esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

¿Qué dices Tai? – preguntó Sora extrañada.

¡Ah...! ¡nada, nada!.

Bueno – interrumpió Matt - ¿y qué es lo que nos quieres decir?, porque seguro que hay algo que nos tienes que contar, ¿verdad?.

Tan suspicaz como siempre Matt.

Tai e Izzy les explicaron todo lo que Gennai les había contado a ellos, de cómo existían unas Piedras Sagradas y de lo que pronunció: el tiranosurio, el lobo, el fénix, el escarabajo, el hada, el perro, los ángeles...

No se si lo comprenderéis, de hecho ni siquiera Izzy logra entenderlo del todo, pero ya sabéis cuál es la misión, encontrar las Piedras Sagradas y utilizar su poder.

Vale, eso haremos, se lo diremos a los demás, no os preocupéis – dijeron Matt y Sora.

Bueno, ya que no sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, buena suerte, y tened cuidado – dijo Tai.

Eso de ´´tened cuidado va más bien para ti, Tai – le respondió Matt.

Haré como que no he escuchado ese comentario, pero aún así cuidaros, eh.

Entendido, lo mismo para ti y para Izzy – dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Adiós.

Adiós.

Matt y Sora se dispusieron a comunicarse con los demás y hacer lo mismo que Tai e Izzy habían hecho, tras esto, todos los niños ya sabían cuál era su misión, Matt y Sora emprendieron su largo camino.

Joe y Mimi caminaban en busca de algún indicio sobre las piedras, miraban por los alrededores, exploraban rincones pequeños y grandes, así se les pasó toda la tarde y anocheció, pararon para comer y dormir el resto de la noche. Ya estaban cenando, pero Mimi no parecía tener apetito.

¿Qué te pasa Mimi?, estás muy callada, pareces preocupada – dijo Joe.

Oh... bueno, es que.. Joe... yo tenía algo muy importante que decirte... – dijo Mimi entrelazando sus manos, y un poco colorada.

Bueno, ¿y qué es eso que tanto te preocupa? – preguntó Joe.

Pues bueno, verás... es que el otro día... quiero decir, ayer por la noche... estuve hablando con Sora y Kari, y... bueno hablamos sobre... sobre algo que... que te concierne... bueno, te concierne en parte...

¿Y qué más?.

Bueno, les hablé... les hablé sobre...

Venga Mimi, que no será para tanto.

Les hablé sobre mis... mis sentimientos... hacia...

Joe se dio cuenta de lo que Mimi quería decirle, la miró un tanto sorprendido hasta que frunció el ceño y se colocó enfrente de Mimi, a una distancia milimétrica y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Mimi.

Si... ¿si?.

Lo sé.

¿Qué sabes el qué?.

Pues... – ahora Joe estaba rojo hasta reventar, parecía tomate frito – pues se... yo se que... yo se que te gusto...

¿¡Qué!? – Mimi se ruborizó.

Bueno, te lo tendré que contar, he de serte sincero. Aquella noche que hablaste con Sora y Kari, nosotros... nosotros... nosotros os espiamos, lo escuchamos todo.

¿Perdón? – Mimi estaba de piedra.

Bueno, ya sé que eso es de muy mala educación, pero la idea no fue mía, me imagino que estarás furiosa conmigo pero no lo hice con mala intención, además no sabíamos de qué ibais a hablar, bueno, igual nos lo imaginábamos pero...

Mimi se cayó de espaldas.

¡Mimi!, ¿estás bien?, lo siento, ha sido todo culpa mía – volvió a decir Joe.

Joe miró a Mimi, y se volvió a sorprender, ya que ésta estaba sonriendo.

Vaya Mimi, no parece que estés enfadada...

La verdad es que no puedo estarlo – sonrió Mimi – no es que me haya parecido bien que escucharais nuestra conversación, pero al menos ya sabes que te quiero mucho, y así me ahorro la declaración, aunque yo no se si te gusto...

Mimi, eres muy valiente, te ibas a declarar, y yo te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi y no he sido capaz de confesar mi amor por ti – dijo Joe.

Joe, ¿me quieres?, ¿es cierto? – pregunto Mimi muy nerviosa.

Joe abrazó fuertemente a Mimi.

¿Oyes los latidos acelerados de mi corazón?, está latiendo tan rápido por ti.

Joe... cuánto quería oír esas palabras, te quiero...

Y yo a ti, Mimi, y yo a ti.

Se volvieron a abrazar y se besaron varias veces, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sonrientes, alegres, felices...

Mientras, Sora y Matt también estaban cenando, a Matt se le veía pensativo y no parecía querer comer.

¿Matt?, ¿Matt?.

¡Ah! ¿qué?.

No has probado bocado y pareces algo cansado, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Sora preocupada.

No, nada, no te preocupes...

Pero... es que estás muy cansado, ¿no quieres dormir?.

Mmmmm, en eso tienes razón, voy a dormir ya.

Sí, será lo mejor – dijo Sora con una sonrisa apagada – yo también voy a dormir.

En ese momento los dos se acordaron de lo que les había ocurrido la última vez que durmieron juntos, se ruborizaron pero aún así decidieron dormir el uno al lado del otro para mantener la compostura, Sora parecía bastante indecisa.

Sora... – Matt la miró interrogativamente.

Sí, ya voy.

Bueno, en fin, que duermas bien – dijo Matt.

Buenas noches – sonrió Sora, Matt se puso colorado.

´´Es cierto, Tai, tenías razón, Sora me gusta, me gusta mucho - pensó Matt antes de dormirse.

Sora volvió a despertar, seguía en el mismo sitio en el que se había tumbado para dormir, pero Matt no estaba a su lado, además el ambiente... era tan tenebroso... tenía miedo, pero no era capaz de gritar, de nuevo desapareció el lugar donde se encontraba y se hizo la oscuridad, otra vez Sora había sido atrapada por la oscuridad.

Sora...

Aquella voz... aquella voz que aterrorizaba los sueños de Sora. Sora volvió a ver la silueta de lejos, avanzaba hacia ella, era él, aquel joven, su sonrisa maligna le producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, pero era incapaz de moverse ni un poco.

Tu, otra vez...

Sí, Sora... el momento ya está muy cerca, nuestra unión es tu destino quieras o no, contemplarás la destrucción de los tres mundos y la de tus compañeros para tu regocijo, será entonces cuando me entregues el poder de la eternidad y vivamos en la destrucción por el resto de nuestra existencia...

¡No! ¡No quiero!, por favor... no lo hagas... – dijo Sora entre sollozos.

Tu destino no depende de ti, fue creado desde que naciste, nadie lo puede cambiar.

¡Yo sí puedo!.

Sora...

No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, lucharé con mis amigos.

Sora...

¡Fuera!.

Sora...

¡Aaahhh!.

¡Sora!.

Sora se despertó y dio un brinco, vio que Matt estaba al lado suyo.

Sora, ¿qué ha pasado?, te he oído gritar.

Tengo... tengo miedo...

Matt se sorprendió, Sora se abrazó a él.

Sora...

En ese momento Sora se separó de el.

Lo siento Matt, tengo miedo y no se ni de qué es – dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Matt la cogió de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, te protegeré.

Sora le miró sorprendida, volvieron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y se aferró con mucha fuerza a Matt mientras lloraba silenciosamente, Matt también la abrazó, con una expresión de rabia en la cara, ´´¿qué le pasa a Sora?.

Así llegó la mañana, Sora se despertó, Matt no estaba, se desperezó y esperó a que Matt apareciera, pasaron cinco minutos y diviso a Matt de lejos.

Matt.

Ah, ya te has despertado, ¿estás mejor?.

Si, ¿por qué lo dices?, aunque tengo la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla, que tonterías, eh – dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Matt se quedo mirando a Sora pensativo.

´´No recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió anoche, que raro... pero mejor así, es mejor que no tenga un recuerdo tan horrible.

El dispositivo de Matt sonó.

Hermano.

¡T.K!, ¿qué tal estáis tu y Kari?.

Muy bien gracias, espero que Sora y tu también estéis bien.

Si... bueno... ¿qué pasa?.

Tenemos grandes noticias, ya hemos encontrado las Piedras Sagradas, lo que pasa es que no sabemos lo que hacer y hemos decidido consultaros, ¿habéis hablado con Tai e Izzy o Joe y Mimi?.

No, lo siento.

Vaya, entonces tendremos que esperar – dijo T.K.

No hace falta que esperéis – apareció Sora - ¿por qué no tratáis de encontrar la manera de que nos podamos reunir?, lo que necesitamos es estar todos juntos.

Buena idea Sora, eso haremos – dijeron T.K. y Kari.

Oye, ¿sabéis algo de mi hermano? ¿está bien? – preguntó Kari un poco agobiada.

Sí, esta perfectamente – dijo Sora – así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Uf... menos mal, entonces ya estoy más tranquila.

Bueno hermano, nos vamos, que queda mucho día por delante – dijo T.K.

Bueno, hasta pronto y tened cuidado por ahí.

Buena suerte.

Gracias, cuidaros vosotros también.

El digivice se apagó.

Creo que nosotros ya deberíamos encontrar las Piedras Sagradas – dijo Matt.

Sí, será mejor que las encontremos cuanto antes – prosiguió Sora.

Entonces, en marcha.

Matt y Sora se dirigen hacia su destino, todo depende de ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Qué tal?? Hacía mucho que no continuaba esta fanfic y ya es hora porque tengo ganas de terminarlo para poder dedicar más tiempo al otro, ya sé que esta parte me ha salido larguísima, pero, como ya he dicho antes hacía mucho que no escribía y tenía ganas. La historia ya la tengo acabada solo que la tengo que pasar al ordenador... la verdad es que me divierto escribiendo porque me pongo la música en el orde y lo disfruto más, ya sé que voy muchos capítulos pero, aunque no os lo creáis todavía tenéis para rato con este fanfic, yo no sé hacer historias cortas, bueno, no me enrollo más, para quejas, saludos, críticas, etc. Escribidme a Espero recibir noticias vuestras CHAOOOOOO


	8. Romance VIII

A todo esto, ahora nos situamos en los subterráneos del mundo en el que están los Niños Elegidos, en lo más profundo de la tierra de este mundo hay una gran fortaleza, la fortaleza de Hitmon, si, así se llama el extraño ser con forma humana que quiere destruir los tres mundos.

- Mi señor Hitmon, ya tenemos los análisis de energía de los Niños Elegidos, ¿quiere verlos ya? – se le acercó un sirviente.

- Sí, tráemelos – le ordenó.

El sirviente le trajo un montón de hojas escritas en las mismas letras que los Niños Elegidos habían visto en las ruinas del mundo Digimon. Hitmon las ojeó.

- Parece ser que los resultados han sido satisfactorios – dijo con una sonrisa malévola – las puertas de luz les han debilitado bastante, y al cambiar de zona el poder se irá agotando más deprisa de lo normal, esta guerra está prácticamente ganada, ya solo necesito el último elemento, Sora Takenouchi, quiero que se reúna conmigo lo antes posible.

- Sí mi señor, como usted lo ordene, pero, si no le importa que le haga una pregunta...

- Adelante.

- Ayer volvió a entrar en la mente de esa jovencita, pero cuando salió del sueño, parecía estar agotado, ¿a qué se debe? – preguntó el sirviente con un poco de miedo.

- La verdad, ni yo mismo me lo explico, el poder de esa chica es bastante fuerte, además yo no fui el que salió de su sueño, fue ella la que me echo con su fuerza de voluntad, en aquel momento solamente deseaba que me marchara y me echó. Me preocupa porque puede descubrirlo y eso sería un gran problema, por eso quiero que me la traigáis cuanto antes – dijo dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al sirviente.

- Si... si señor, nos pondremos en acción mañana por la mañana, si a usted le parece bien – dijo éste tartamudeando.

- Bien, espero que así sea.

Matt y Sora llevaban un buen rato caminando, de pronto Sora paró en seco y se estremeció.

- Sora, ¿qué te pasa?.

- Nada, es que he tenido un mal presentimiento y me ha dado un escalofrío, no sé por qué – dijo ésta medio pensativa.

- Sora...

Matt la miró, presentía que algo malo le iba a ocurrir, pero no sabía quién o qué se lo haría ni cuándo. Ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella, apretó los puños, estaba lleno de rabia por no saber cómo ayudar a Sora.

- Matt, ¿estás enfadado?, de repente te has quedado callado.

- ¡No! Qué va, lo que pasa es que hace un poco de frío, por eso aprieto los puños. Bueno, procuremos no malgastar el tiempo y sigamos caminando.

Siguieron andando durante algo más de tiempo, de repente el dispositivo de Matt comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño acompañado de un potente brillo.

- ¡Esto tiene que significar que la Piedra Sagrada está por aquí cerca!- dijo Matt entusiasmado.

- Si, ¿pero dónde puede estar?, hay demasiados sitios por los que mirar – añadió Sora.

El dispositivo seguía sonando y brillando.

- Parece ser en esa dirección – Matt señaló hacia el norte – sigamos las indicaciones del dispositivo, ¡vamos!.

Fueron corriendo rápidamente a través de una serie de matorrales y llegaron hasta un pequeño lago, el dispositivo de Matt daba las señales todavía más fuertes.

- ¿Crees que está en el fondo de este lago? – preguntó Sora un poco confusa.

- Solo hay una manera de saberlo – Matt se quitó las deportivas, los calcetines y la sudadera – tu quédate aquí que yo bajo a mirar por si acaso.

- Vale, pero ten cuidado, eh...

- Si – dijo Matt con una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad que hizo que Sora estuviera como en el paraíso.

Sora se quedó arrodillada al lado del lago con la mirada puesta en sus aguas, estaba impaciente por saber si Matt subiría con la Piedra Sagrada, estaba muy nerviosa. Pasaron unos segundos y Matt no había salido del agua todavía, Sora estaba empezando a preocuparse, los segundos fueron pasando y Matt ya llevaba dos minutos, era demasiado tiempo, la preocupación se convirtió en desesperación y fue entonces cuando Sora decidió tirarse al agua en busca de su amigo. Fue a tirarse pero una pequeña sombra hizo que se parara, encima de la sombra salieron unas cuantas burbujas y tras ellas la cabeza de Matt, estaba sonriente.

- ¡Matt, estaba muy preocupada por ti! – dijo Sora dando un brinco - ¿has encontrado la Piedra Sagrada?.

- ¡Pues claro, mira aquí está! – dijo enseñándole una pequeña piedra azul con el emblema de la amistad y la cabeza de un lobo.

- Vaya, es preciosa – dijo Sora mientras Matt salía del agua.

Sora se acomodó a la sombra de un árbol, Matt si embargo se quedó a la luz del sol para secarse cuanto antes. Sora observó con detenimiento la cabeza del lobo que había gravada en la piedra.

- Quizá sea ésta la razón de lo que dijo Gennai, el lobo...

- Eso fue lo que pensé nada más ver la piedra – añadió Matt – Gabumon... digievoluciona en un lobo, primero en un lobo ´´normal, después en una especie de hombre lobo y finalmente en un lobo mecanizado, tal vez estemos comunicados por algún vínculo desde el mundo Digimon y éste.

- Si... tal vez estemos comunicados con nuestros digimon, tal vez no los podamos ver ni oír, pero ellos están en nuestros corazones y nos dan todas sus fuerzas para que podamos destruir a ese virus, estamos conectados por un vínculo de amistad con ellos, el cariño, amor, amistad, es lo que nos une – terminó de decir Sora.

- Amor... amistad... – dijo Matt con un suspiro.

- Nuestros emblemas... – prosiguió Sora.

- Si...

Los dos se miraron fijamente, quietos y completamente callados, entonces reaccionaron y se volvieron a poner rojos como tomates por enésima vez. Bajaron las cabezas y luego miraron hacia otra dirección.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos volvemos a poner en camino? – propuso Matt.

- Si.

- Tengo ganas de ver cómo es tu Piedra Sagrada, Sora, a ver si la encontramos pronto.

- Si... yo... yo también tengo ganas... – dijo Sora con la cara sombría.

Los dos continuaron caminando y no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna, en principio porque andaban cuesta arriba y la respiración se les hacía bastante más pesada, luego, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

´´ Parece que a T.K. le va bien con Kari, cuando hablé con ellos parecían estar muy unidos, me alegro, T.K. necesita una chica como Kari, seguro que ya es su novia, el muy astuto ya se la habrá ligado, cuando se acabe toda esta aventura le tomaré un poco el pelo – pensaba Matt maliciosamente – espero que a los demás les vaya bien y no les haya pasado nada malo, Tai seguro que se las apaña, con lo que es... seguro que ya le está haciendo la vida imposible a Izzy – Matt dio una pequeña carcajada – y Joe estará encantado con Mimi, seguro que ya se le ha declarado con algún que otro tropezón, típico de él. En cuanto a mí... – Matt giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Sora que caminaba detrás de él y miraba el paisaje – a mí me va bien... estando con Sora me siento bien, ella es la razón por la que estoy animado y con fuerzas, es gracias a ella... .

´´ Puf... no puedo más... estoy muy cansada, pero no puedo dejar de caminar ¡no!. Si no le resultaré un estorbo a Matt y no quiero que por mi culpa perdamos el tiempo, ¿qué tal estará Mimi?, si está con Joe seguro que ya le ha conquistado, la envidio tanto... ojalá yo tuviera tanto carácter como ella y le pudiera confesar mis sentimientos a Matt, ojalá tuviera una personalidad fuerte... Pero pese a eso estoy tan feliz con él... aunque presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir, no sé si simplemente serán imaginaciones mías, pero... tengo este presentimiento desde que llegué aquí, ojalá supiera qué es lo que me quiere decir... – Sora miró a Matt – aún así no puedo evitar estar feliz, con Matt a mi lado se que lo puedo hacer, no sé por qué, pero es como si Matt fuera un gran apoyo para mí... .

- ¡Ay!.

- Sora, ¿estás bien?.

- Si... es solo que... me he tropezado – dijo Sora muy cansada.

- Sora, estás exhausta, creo que será mejor que paremos ya a dormir.

- Mira allí hay un claro, un esfuerzo mas y llegaremos para descansar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Sora cayó agotada al suelo y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, cerró durante un momento los ojos y dio un ligero suspiro, luego levantó la mirada.

- Matt...

- Qué.

- Lo siento – dijo Sora con cara triste.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó éste extrañado.

- Es que... por mi culpa hemos tenido que parar antes de tiempo, así tardaremos más en encontrar mi piedra, siento que te estés tomando tantas molestias.

- No es culpa tuya, la verdad es que he sido yo el que ha caminado demasiado, tenía pensado haber parado antes pero se me fue el santo al cielo, además, también necesitamos tiempo para encontrar mi emblema, así que estamos en las mismas – sonrió éste mirando a Sora.

- Gracias... por ser tan amable conmigo – sonrió esta sonrojada.

Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron de una forma extraordinaria, Matt la observaba con mucha atención y ella hacía lo mismo, observaba a Matt exterior e interiormente, era como si sus almas se hubieran fusionado, aquella sensación... aquella sensación era la que hacía feliz a Sora. Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió cada célula del cuerpo de Sora, en unos segundos se había enamorado muchísimo más de Matt de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su piel pálida... su constitución... todo en él era perfecto. Lo mismo le pasó a Matt, los ojos y pelo rojizo de Sora le mostraban un atractivo al que no podía resistirse, y la delicadeza con la que hablaba, trataba a los demás... hacían que todavía se enamorara más de ella. Los dos bajaron la cabeza para que no le viera el otro la cara que, cómo no, estaba ardiendo, Sora decidió hablar para romper la tensión de aquel momento.

- Bueno y... ¿cómo es que te desenvuelves tan bien por el bosque?, te mueves muy bien por estos senderos tan estrechos, no sabía que los cantantes famosos estuvieran siempre en tan buena forma.

¡Bingo!. Por enésima vez Sora había vuelto a meter la pata de una manera tremenda, Matt se la volvió a quedar mirando con esos ojos, y ella no sabía lo que hacer ´´ moverse bien ´´ estar en buena forma ´´a quién se le ocurre decir eso pensaba Sora toda roja, no sabía cómo arreglar la situación, esa era la mejor manera de insinuarle a Matt que a ella le parecía un auténtico bombón. Sin embargo Matt ni se inmutó por las meteduras de pata de Sora y la contestó tranquilamente.

- Pues es que este ´´ cantante famoso se apuntó con Tai al club de montaña del instituto, por si no lo recuerdas, fue a principios de curso.

- ¿Si?, no lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabías? ¿Es que acaso Tai no te dijo que te apuntaras con nosotros?. Me dijo que te lo preguntó y le respondiste que no podías, no recuerdo el por qué.

- ¡Ah!, es verdad – Sora lo acababa de recordar – Tai me lo preguntó, lo que pasa es que a principios de curso estaba demasiado ocupada con el club de tenis y no tenía tiempo para apuntarme a otro club, además no era plan porque si no podía ir al principio, al final no me enteraría de mucho, ¿no crees? – mintió Sora.

- Sí, puede ser – dijo Matt frunciendo el ceño.

Sora no le había dicho la verdad, en parte sí lo era, a principios de curso estaba muy ocupada con el club de tenis, pero ese no era el principal problema, en realidad ocurrió por esa época que había tenido demasiadas discusiones con su madre en torno a la escuela de arreglo floral (ikebana) y había estado bastante deprimida, además tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo ya que su padre y su hermano menor (de la misma edad que T.K. y Kari) habían ido a pasar unos días a Tokio (el padre de Sora es científico y vive junto con su hermano en Kioto por el trabajo) y no quería que su hermano viera el ambiente tan tenso que había en casa, por lo que por esos días había estado bastante presionada.

La cara de Sora se volvió a entristecer.

- Sora...

- ¡Ah! – ésta dio un respingo - ¡ no me pasa nada! (menuda manera de delatarse).

- En fin – dijo Matt dando un suspiro – le he cogido gusta a eso del senderismo y hacer escalada, me gusta estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Para el año que viene Tai y yo intentaremos hacer una excursión para hacer puenting.

- Vaya, suena muy interesante, creo que yo también me apuntaré el año que viene al club de montaña – dijo Sora con la cara iluminada.

- Bien – dijo Matt sonriendo – porque necesitamos más miembros, somos pocos, además, te lo pasarás muy bien.

- Pero acuérdate de invitarnos a los demás a la excursión de puenting, a ver si te atreves a tirarte, que no me fío – dijo Sora maliciosamente.

- Cómo que no te fías, ya verás, me tiraré y te quedarás asombrada – dijo Matt con mirada de confianza.

- Jaja, eso espero, pero invítanos, eh.

- Prometido.

Sora sonrió y Matt pareció más relajado al ver que su amiga estaba más animada, aunque estaba un poco nervioso.

- Bueno, a dormir que ya es hora, mañana nos levantaremos cuanto antes – dijo Sora.

- Si, además estoy muerto de sueño.

- Yo también.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos al instante, como por arte de magia, un poco juntos y con ambas cabezas ligeramente giradas al otro.

Mientras, en los subterráneos de ese mundo, Hitmon los observaba desde una bola de cristal en su mano derecha y sonrió.

- Disfrutad del poco tiempo que os queda por estar juntos, mañana la destrucción será lo único que veréis, Yamato Ishida, Sora... Sora Takenouchi, vuestro destino ya está decidido y no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda modificar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Jolas de nuevo, qué deprisa voy, eh... Tenía una cosa que deciros, y es que la mayoría de los que hacéis fanfics de Digimon sois de Sudamérica (creo) yo, la mayoría que he leído creo que son de Méjico, pues bueno, como me imagino que supondréis, yo soy española y hay algunas expresiones o palabras que igual no entendéis porque son típicas de aquí, he oído que el verbo ´´ coger es como una especie de insulto, o algo por el estilo, quiero aclarar que para nosotros significa tomar, tomar la mano es igual que coger la mano, no sé si lo entenderéis, así que os lo explicaré mejor si queréis, solo me lo teneis que preguntar, pues nada más por hoy, ya sabéis, si tenéis dudas, quejas críticas y demás, escribidme que prometo contestar. ¡¡ADIOS!!


	9. Romance IX

Ya había amanecido, Matt y Sora se levantaron de muy mala gana, todavía medio dormidos desayunaron un poco, recogieron las cosas y retomaron el camino.

Tras una larga caminata, pararon para comer algo, pues como quien no quiere la cosa ya era mediodía, después de la comida decidieron seguir el camino y, para su mala suerte, llegaron a un lugar que no tenía salida alguna.

- ¡Menudo chasco! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Ahora tendremos que volver a bajar, maldita sea – dijo Matt dando una patada a un pedrusco.

- Espera Matt – Sora se paró - ¿no lo hueles?.

- ¿Oler el qué?.

- Concéntrate.

Matt cerró los ojos, y olfateó.

- Es un olor muy fuerte pero a la vez agradable, son... son...

- Flores – prosiguió Sora.

- Si, son flores, pero qué raro, por aquí no veo ninguna, aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Matt extrañado.

- Yo juraría que... el olor viene de ahí – Sora señaló una gran cascada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

- Instinto femenino – dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Instinto femenino? – continuó Matt no muy convencido.

- Sí, venga vamos, no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

- Vale, vale...

Se dirigieron hacia la cascada, miraron bien, en busca de algún camino, y lo encontraron, a la derecha de la cascada había un pequeño pasadizo muy bien escondido que parecía llevar a algún extraño lugar.

- Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que seguir, presiento que la batalla final está a punto de comenzar – dijo Matt seriamente.

- Pues... ¡vamos!.

Entraron con bastante dificultad pues el pasadizo era muy estrecho, nada mas entrar la oscuridad les invadió, no podían ver casi nada, solamente el fondo, un fondo que parecía interminable. A Sora le volvió a dar otro escalofrío bastante fuerte, a medida que iban avanzando el ritmo de la respiración les era más difícil de llevar, caminaban y caminaban pero la cueva era interminable, ya casi no podían ni respirar debido a la profundidad. Pero por fin pudieron ver una pequeña luz, la salida estaba cerca, caminaron más deprisa y por fin vieron la salida.

Cuando salieron de aquella tenebrosa cueva observaron el paisaje tan hermoso que había delante de ellos. Era un campo, un gran campo cubierto todo de flores, flores de diferentes tamaños, colores, formas, olores... en medio del campo había una pequeña estatua de mármol de un ave fénix que llevaba un corazón en su pico, aquel paisaje parecía el mismísimo paraíso.

- Esto es precioso, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso – dijo Sora con un suspiro – y huele tan bien...

Sora cerró los ojos y dio un hondo respiro, Matt la observaba detenidamente con una ligera sonrisa.

- Pues... yo he visto algo más hermoso todavía – dijo éste.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Sora intrigada.

- He visto un ángel – prosiguió Matt con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un ángel?.

- Sí.

Sora volvió a mirar el extraordinario paisaje.

- Sora, no nos podemos quedar mirando este paisaje, tenemos que encontrar tu piedra –se apresuró a decir Matt.

- No te preocupes, ya no hace falta que la busquemos – dijo Sora tranquilamente.

- ¿Pero qué dices Sora?, tenemos que encontrarla.

- La piedra está aquí, esta en este campo.

- ¿Eh? – Matt la miró asombrado.

Sora bajó al campo seguida de Matt, caminaron entre las flores hasta llegar a la estatua del fénix. Sora subió un pequeño escalón y arrimó su boca al pico del fénix, que sostenía el corazón, cuando lo tocó el dispositivo de Sora comenzó a sonar de la misma manera de la que lo había hecho el de Matt y el mismo resplandor salió de él. Entonces el pico del fénix se abrió y el corazón que había en él fue a las manos de Sora, en cuanto ésta lo tocó se transformó en una pequeña piedra de color rojo rosado con el emblema del amor y la cabeza de un ave fénix gravados en ella.

- Sora, es... es tu Piedra Sagrada – dijo Matt atónito.

- Sí, lo he conseguido, he conseguido mi piedra – dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

En aquel momento oyeron unas cuantas voces que parecían llamarles, se giraron para ver de quiénes procedían y vieron que todos sus amigos corrían hacia ellos.

- ¡Matt, Sora! – gritaron llenos de alegría.

- ¡Chicos, estáis aquí! – exclamaron éstos también y fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

En cuanto se encontraron se dieron un gran abrazo, Sora cogida de la mano de Mimi muy emocionada y Matt dándole la mano a Tai en señal de alegría. Tras la emoción del reencuentro se sentaron todos en círculo para comentar todo lo que les había pasado.

- Bueno, entonces... ¿todos habéis encontrado vuestras respectivas piedras? – preguntó Izzy para comprobar que todo iba bien.

- Sí, todos las tenemos – dijeron éstos.

- Izzy, ¿has estudiado ya cómo podemos utilizar el poder de éstas piedras? – preguntó Joe en señal de preocupación.

- Si, pero la verdad, no he encontrado la manera de usarlas.

- Vaya, esto nos resultará un problema – dijo T.K. –no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos descubrir el secreto de éstas piedras cuanto antes.

En aquel momento el ordenador de Izzy volvió a sonar, éste lo abrió rápidamente, era Gennai.

- ¡Gennai!, que alegría verte, ya tenemos todos nuestras piedras – dijo Izzy emocionado.

- Ya lo se Izzy, la verdad es que sé lo que habéis hecho cada uno de vosotros a lo largo de vuestra estancia, lo que pasa es que sólo me puedo comunicar con este mundo dos veces cada diez años.

- ¿¡Qué!?.

- Sí, y no lo pienso malgastar.

- Pero viejo – se adelantó Tai – tenemos las piedras, pero no sabemos cómo utilizarlas.

- Mi querido Taichi, la única forma de utilizar las piedras es la mente, las Piedras Sagradas no son mas que simples vehículos del poder de vuestra mente, quienes tienen el poder en realidad sois vosotros, no las piedras, por eso debéis concentraros al máximo, debéis desear algo con todas vuestras fuerzas.

- Ya estamos otra vez – dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño – no me entero de nada de lo que dice el vejete éste.

- ¡Hermano! – le interrumpió Kari – deja de decir tonterías, esto es muy importante.

- Debo deciros algo muy importante, vuestro enemigo se acerca, llega el momento decisivo, adelante Niños Elegidos, pongo toda mi confianza en vosotros.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! – dijeron éstos.

Todos marcharon pero Gennai llamó a Sora antes de que ésta se fuera.

- Sora.

- Dime Gennai, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ésta preocupada.

- Sora, tú tienes que tener una mente muy fuerte, no te dejes influenciar, debes tener confianza en ti misma, no dejes que el mal se apodere de ti – la imagen de Gennai desapareció del ordenador.

- ¡Espera Gennai, no entiendo lo que me dices! – trató de pararle Sora, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De repente, en el enorme campo de flores, se hizo una gran oscuridad, una enorme nube de color negro se aproximó hasta el suelo, la nube tomó la forma de un joven, era Hitmon.

- Por fin os he encontrado, la victoria será mía por mucho que lo intentéis, no podéis hacer nada contra mí –dijo éste.

- ¡Cierra el pico imbécil! – le gritó Tai muy enfadado.

- Mi nombre es Hitmon, yo seré el asesino de los Niños Elegidos.

- Ni lo sueñes – contestaron éstos.

Ahora se concentraron, debían desear algo con todas sus fuerzas, pero, ¿qué era lo que más deseaban?, ¿qué era lo que más anhelaban?, ¿cuál era la respuesta?, la respuesta la tenían delante de ellos, lo que ellos más querían era ver que sus compañeros digimon y sus familias y demás amigos fueran felices, que pudieran disfrutar la vida a su lado, eso era lo que más querían. Entonces Tai fue el primero, algo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, ¿qué era? ¿un fantasma?, eso parecía ¡no, no era un fantasma! sino un espíritu, el espíritu del tiranosaurio, fuerte y voraz, el tiranosaurio, el más valiente.

El tiranosaurio atacó velozmente a Hitmon, éste lo esquivó por los pelos, y también atacó. Tai seguía concentrado, entonces el espíritu atacó de nuevo.

- ¡Garra Infernal! – gritó, y le dio un tremendo golpe con sus potente uñas.

Tras el ataque, Hitmon decidió hacer un contraataque, le dio un tremendo puñetazo y el tiranosaurio cayó al suelo.

- ¡Voy en tu ayuda! – gritó Izzy.

De Izzy no salió un tiranosaurio, sino un enorme escarabajo, el escarabajo, parece inofensivo, pero es muy inteligente. El escarabajo se dirigió hacia Hitmon y realizó un ataque devastador.

- ¡Toneladas de Tierra! – dio un gran golpe al suelo y se produjo un gran terremoto que fue directo a Hitmon, éste pudo cubrirse y el impacto no fue tan grande.

Hitmon le devolvió al escarabajo el mismo ataque y éste se derrumbó.

- ¡Yo también sé luchar! – irrumpió Mimi.

Del pecho de Mimi salió una pequeña figura que se convirtió en una dulce hada, el hada, su inocencia hace que este ser sea realmente puro, pero no debe ser subestimado. El hada voló hacia arriba, muy alto.

- ¡Energía pura! – lanzó una enorme bola blanca que dio en el estómago de Hitmon. Éste, muy resentido, hizo un poderoso ataque, sacó un látigo de la mano y le asestó un fuerte golpe al hada, ésta cayó en picado.

- ¡No permitiré que destruyas nuestras ilusiones! – exclamó Joe.

Del interior de Joe salió una enorme figura con forma de perro, el perro, fiel al hombre, la sinceridad que muestra en sus ojos es digna de un ser espléndido.

- ¡Cataratas del paraíso! – entonces se produjo un gran diluvio, toda la lluvia reunida se lanzó contra Hitmon provocándole rasguños bastante profundos.

Hitmon, se deshizo de ellos como pudo y los cambió de dirección hacia el perro, este recibió las mismas heridas que Hitmon y salió disparado.

- ¡Tengo fe, sé que no nos vencerás! – dijo T.K.

De T.K. salió un hermoso ángel, el ángel, un ser realmente bello, que nuca pierde la fe, su esperanza es la que sostiene los cimientos del mundo.

- ¡Espada Sagrada! – el ángel sacó una enorme espada de su brazo derecho y atacó a Hitmon, éste recibió un buen golpe, pero trató de contraatacar con una espada todavía más grande que rompió la del ángel, después le dio en el costado y éste cayó medio inconsciente.

- ¡Junto con mis amigos no le temo a nada! – gritó Kari fuertemente.

De Kari, al igual que T.K., salió otro ángel, al parecer con forma de mujer, ángel, tu luz iluminará hasta la oscuridad más profunda y hará que el mundo sea más hermoso.

- ¡Arco Sagrado! – el ángel sacó un gran arco, colocó la flecha y disparó, ésta fue a parar a uno de los hombros de Hitmon.

Hitmon dio un tremendo grito, lleno de rabia se sacó la flecha del hombro y la lanzó contra el suelo, luego, formó una pequeña bola de energía en su mano y se la lanzó al ángel que trato de pararla como pudo sin conseguirlo.

Mientras, Sora se estaba concentrando, por fin parecía que algo emanaba de ella, comenzó a formarse una sombra, Matt estaba en las mismas, estaba a punto de conseguir que su espíritu saliera al exterior. Hitmon se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

- ¡No lo permitiré! – gritó mientras se dirigía a una velocidad descabellada hacia Sora - ¡tu no! ¡no debes utilizar tu poder!.

Sora abrió los ojos y vio que Hitmon estaba aproximándose a ella, intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo, pero Hitmon llegó a tiempo y le dio un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

- ¡Soraaaaa! – gritó Matt desesperado, interrumpió el proceso y fue corriendo hacia ella - ¡maldito ser, déjala en paz!.

- ¡Ya tengo lo que quería, con ella ya nada puede hacerme frente, su destino es estar a mi lado para el resto de la eternidad!.

- ¡No lo permitiremos! – gritaron todos.

- ¡Al ataque! – ordenó Tai.

Pero los espíritus parecían no tener poder, poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo, hasta que, por alguna extraña razón, desaparecieron completamente.

- ¡Nooooo! ¿¡qué pasa, por qué se han desvanecido!? – exclamaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Entendéis por qué creé las puertas de luz?, ¡para debilitaros y que no pudierais luchar contra mí!, la suerte está de mi parte, no podéis hacer nada, ni por vuestra amiga ni por vosotros mismos.

- ¡¡¡Maldito seas, deja a Sora en paz!!! – gritó Matt lleno de ira.

- Si pudiera destruiros, lo haría ahora mismo, así tendríais una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero en el estado en el que me habéis dejado no es el mejor, no tengo suficiente poder, mejor así, podréis contemplar la destrucción simultánea de los tres mundos, yo seré la única existencia en el universo, y Sora estará a mi lado.

- ¡No, déjala!.

- ¡¡Adiós!!.

Hitmon desapareció en un haz de luz, después sólo vieron el campo de flores, todas muertas a causa de la batalla, ahora los Niños Elegidos estaban en una situación crítica, Sora ya no estaba con ellos, no tenían suficiente poder para convocar a los espíritus y Hitmon recobraba sus fuerzas, nada podía ir peor, pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere de Sora?, ¿qué va a hacer con ella?.

- Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, Sora está en un grave peligro – dijo Mimi.

- Esto... no puede ir peor – prosiguió Matt.

- Tranquilos – interrumpió Izzy – lograremos rescatarla, creo que tengo la clave para recuperar nuestros poderes.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal os va? ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo?, ya no queda mucho para que acabe el fanfic, espero que os guste, lo he alargado más de la cuenta y creo que la lucha entre Hitmon y los espíritus me ha salido muy aburrida, pero qué se le va a hacer, ya está escrito, además, no tengo ninguna gana de volver a escribirlo, para seros sincera, además, ya le dedico demasiado tiempo a terminarla, así que... Bueno, besukos a tods!!!.


	10. Final Romance

Los Niños Elegidos descansaron el resto del día, la batalla había sido demasiada dura para ellos y estaban agotados, acamparon en una pequeña cueva cercana al devastado campo de flores y allí pasaron la noche. Aprovechando el poco tiempo de descanso que tenían, Tai se fue a hablar con Matt.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó al rubio.

- Sí, claro – contestó éste con la voz apagada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el desolado paisaje sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

- Oye Matt tengo que decirte algo importante.

- Adelante – dijo éste sin inmutarse.

- Debes decírselo – apremió a decir Tai.

- ¿Decirle el qué? ¿A quién?.

- Matt, debes decirle a Sora que la quieres – dijo Tai firmemente.

- Ni hablar, de eso nada.

- Venga Matt, alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo, cuanto antes mejor.

- Tai, te he dicho que no, y si es que no, es que no y punto final.

- Maldita sea Matt, ¿es que no quieres entenderlo?.

- Pues no, ahora lo único que me preocupa es encontrar la forma de salvar a Sora.

- Te diré algo, de la mejor manera que puedes ayudar a Sora es diciéndola que la quieres, que la quieres con toda tu alma, eso la reconfortará.

- Tai, no sería capaz.

- Matt, en este mismo momento Sora debe estar sufriendo, no pienses solamente en ti mismo, Sora necesita nuestro apoyo y de quien lo más necesita es de ti, debes decírselo, por el bien de todos.

- ¿Por el bien de todos?, Tai, ¿qué quieres decir?.

- No, nada...

- Tai tu... a ti...

- Díselo por favor, tú eres la persona más importante para ella, seguro que te escucha, aunque no te pueda oír, te escuchará con el corazón.

- Sí, Tai, se lo diré, no te preocupes, yo la ayudaré, la ayudaré a salir de ese horrible lugar.

Los dos amigos chocaron las manos y sonrieron, en ellos estaba la seguridad de que no podían morir aquí, ellos salvarían los tres mundos, sí.

Nada más salir el sol (los tres mundos comparten la misma estrella) todos se levantaron, algunos muy desganados, como Mimi y Tai, otros ya estaban despiertos, como Matt y el resto se levantó sin queja alguna.

- Bien, anoche estuve estudiando un poco lo que quería deciros hoy. Como sabéis, las puertas de luz nos han debilitado, eso se debe a que en el proceso en el que algunos han sido teletransportados han sufrido una especie de enfermedad – les explicó Izzy.

- ¿Enfermedad? ¿A qué te refieres Izzy? – preguntó Kari.

- Pues, éstos han servido como vehículo para robar nuestro poder, os pondré un ejemplo. Cuando Tai y yo nos encontramos el ya estaba contaminado del virus que producía la luz de las puertas y sirvió también para robar mi poder, así Tai era el que entregaba mi poder y el suyo a Hitmon, lo mismo os ha pasado a los demás, luego, T.K. y Kari no pasaron por ninguna puerta, pero al reunirse con nosotros han perdido rápidamente mucho poder.

- Vaya, entonces Hitmon nos ha engañado como a auténticos imbéciles – comentó Tai.

- Pero hay una manera de volver a recuperar todo nuestro poder.

- Habla Izzy – replicó Joe.

- La clave está en las puertas de luz, debemos crear nuestra propia puerta de la luz, las puertas de luz que creó Hitmon están hechas con magia negra, en cambio la que creemos nosotros, estará hecha a base de magia blanca, la magia blanca cambiaría la dirección de la magia negra y el poder que hemos perdido volvería a nosotros.

- Tiene lógica – murmuró Joe – sí, creo que tienes toda la razón.

- Yo también confío en ti, Izzy – añadió Mimi.

- Venga, no perdemos nada por intentarlo – prosiguió Tai.

- Kari – se le dirigió Izzy – ya sabes que tu emblema es el de la luz, tú eres la que más debe concentrarse, tu luz será la que nos guíe hacia la puerta, así que ya sabes...

- Entendido, me esforzaré al máximo – dijo ésta.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Kari y se dieron las manos, cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, el poder, buscar el poder, creo en mí, creo en mis amigos, creo en la vida, el mundo se salvará. Pensamientos positivos invadieron a los Niños Elegidos, cada uno de ellos parecía ser feliz, parecía tener fe, entonces una gran puerta se abrió ante Kari, todos volvieron a abrir los ojos.

- ¡¡Bien!!, lo hemos conseguido – exclamó Tai.

- Ahora tenemos que entrar – dijo Izzy.

Se dirigieron a la entrada y pasaron por ella, ante ellos había una sala, completamente blanca, no había absolutamente nada.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Mimi.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – una voz tremendamente grave habló.

- Somos los Niños Elegidos – respondió Izzy.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí los Niños Elegidos? – volvió a preguntar la voz.

- Venimos porque tenemos que llevar a cabo una misión muy importante, la existencia de los tres mundos depende de ella, además tenemos que salvar a uno de los nuestros, por favor, ayúdenos, sea quien sea.

- ¿Cómo queréis que os ayude?.

- Necesitamos recuperar nuestros poderes perdidos – reclamó Izzy.

- Vuestros poderes... si, vuestra energía es muy débil, el poder se os escapa, yo lo impediré.

Un resplandor invadió la sala.

- Yo os daré lo que es vuestro, lo recuperaréis, solo tenéis que cerrar los ojos – los niños así lo hicieron.

De repente, era como si estuvieran en un sueño, una extraña sensación les recorría todo el cuerpo, parecían estar en el cielo, estaban volando, eran pájaros libres, sintieron que un gran poder entraba en sus cuerpos, se sintieron muy reconfortados, era una sensación extraordinaria.

De repente se vieron otra vez en la misma sala.

- Marchaos, no debéis permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, ya habéis recuperado vuestros poderes, incluso el miembro perdido también los ha recuperado, ya no tenéis nada más que hacer aquí.

- Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado tanto – le agradecieron todos.

- De nada, y ahora, marchaos ¡ya!.

Salieron rápidamente sin rechistar y volvieron a la cueva donde estaban.

- Ha sido una sensación maravillosa – comentó Mimi.

- Sí, de repente sentí que estaba lleno de energía y nada ni nadie me podía parar – agregó Joe.

- Bueno, ahora debemos encontrar la guarida de Hitmon y recatar a Sora – dijo Izzy – intentaré localizarla desde mi ordenador, hay muchas redes por este mundo, así que no me será muy difícil encontrarla.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Izzy de repente dio un respingo y llamó a los demás para enseñarles el lugar donde estaba la guarida de Hitmon.

- Ya... ya he encontrado el lugar donde se encuentra Hitmon – dijo Izzy con la cara pálida.

- Izzy, estás muy raro, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Kari.

- Es que... esto es increíble...

- Venga Izzy, dínoslo ya – irrumpió Tai.

- Hitmon está en los subterráneos de este mundo, y allí es donde se encuentran todas las redes de comunicación en este mundo – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¡¡No puede ser!! – exclamó el resto.

- Me temo... me temo que así es.

- Entonces... Hitmon ha sabido todo lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que llegamos aquí, entonces ya debe de saber que hemos recuperado los poderes y que vamos hacia allí – balbuceó Joe.

- Y lo que es peor... – Izzy fue cortado.

- También sabe que Sora ha recuperado los suyos propios... – dijo Matt.

- ¡Mierda!, tenemos que llegar allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde – gritó Tai.

- No perdamos el tiempo y pongámonos en camino – dijo T.K.

Los Niños Elegidos se pusieron en camino hacia la guarida de Hitmon.

Mientras, en la guarida de éste, Sora trataba de deshacerse de Hitmon, pero no lo conseguía.

- Déjame en paz, horrible monstruo, no eres mas que eso, no te saldrás con la tuya.

- Oh... me está hiriendo sentimentalmente – Hitmon sonrió - ¡jajajajajaja!, el principal defecto de los seres humanos es que tienen sentimientos, yo tengo apariencia humana, sin embargo no tengo sentimientos, no siento pena, alegría, dolor, amor, odio... todo eso son tonterías.

- ¡Mentira!, tu jamás lo comprenderás, por esa misma razón serás destruido – le gritó Sora a la cara.

- Tú eres mi prometida, y como tal... serás igual que yo, presenciarás la muerte de tus amigos, es más – Hitmon cogió a Sora de la barbilla y la acercó a su cara – serás tú quien los elimine, y carecerás de sentimiento alguno.

- ¡No, no por favor, eso noooo! – suplicó Sora entre lágrimas.

- ¡Ahora!.

Una sombra gigantesca se apoderó de Sora, ésta dio un tremendo grito, tras ello una pequeña luz salió de su pecho. Hitmon la cogió.

- Tú serás quien los destruya... obedece mis órdenes.

- Sí, mi señor... – Sora asintió con la cabeza.

- Por fin eres mía.

Los Niños Elegidos estaban en la entrada de la enorme mansión que había bajo tierra. Ante la sorpresa de ellos, la puerta se abrió sola, como invitándoles a pasar.

- Hitmon nos espera, y Sora también – dijo Izzy.

- Adelante – prosiguió Matt.

Avanzaron por un pasillo estrecho y muy largo, todo parecía ser muy lujoso, los cuadros, espejos, la alfombra... El estrecho pasillo les llevó hasta una gran puerta de madera, ésta también se abrió sola, como por arte da magia.

Entraron, y vieron que estaban en el exterior, parecía ser que estaban en la azotea, todo el mundo se veía desde allí.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya un lugar tan elevado en una mansión bajo tierra? – se preguntó Joe en voz alta.

- Es debido a la magia negra, supongo que ya habréis oído hablar de ella – Hitmon se les apareció.

- ¡¡Eres tú!! – gritó Matt - ¿¡dónde está Sora!?.

- Aquí mismo.

- ¡Mentira, yo no la veo! – gritó Mimi.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, vosotros no la veis, pero yo sí.

- Hemos venido para luchar contra ti y rescatar a nuestra amiga – dijo Tai.

- Ya lo sé, pero para poder destruirme y salvarla, primero tendréis que luchar con ella.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? – estaban confusos y muy sorprendidos.

De detrás de Hitmon apareció Sora, con unas ropas muy extrañas, llevaba un vestido negro muy largo e iba descalza.

- ¡¡Sora!! – gritaron todos alegremente.

Ésta no hizo caso de las llamadas de sus compañeros, simplemente se dirigió hacia ellos y les atacó.

- ¡Sora!, ¿qué haces? – preguntaron extrañados.

Matt observó bien a Sora, exteriormente era la misma, pero había algo en ella que no le hacía ser la Sora de siempre, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, su expresión era inalterable y sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que los hacía tan vivarachos y alegres, parecía ser una persona sin ninguna clase de sentimiento o emoción.

- ¡¡Ella no es Sora!! – gritó Matt.

- Oh... sí que es Sora, es mi Sora, he hecho algunos arreglos en su personalidad, pero por el resto sigue siendo la misma – dijo Hitmon sonriendo.

Entonces Hitmon sacó una pequeña bola de luz rosada y se la mostró a los niños.

- Solamente le he arrebatado esto de su cuerpo.

- Dios mío... – la cara de Izzy palideció.

- ¿Qué pasa Izzy? – preguntaron.

- Lo que Hitmon ha arrebatado a Sora es... es... – Izzy no podía hablar de lo horrorizado que estaba.

- Izzy dilo – le replicó Matt.

- Le ha arrebatado el alma.

La cara de los demás palideció igual que la de Izzy, estaba horrorizados, decididamente, aquel ser era realmente despreciable, era un monstruo. A Matt le invadió una ira tremenda.

- ¡¡Malditoooooooo!! – fue a atacar a Hitmon, pero Sora se interpuso y le dio un fuerte golpe, Matt cayó rodando al suelo.

- Deja a mi señor...

Cuando Sora dijo aquello, Matt recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, como cuando la vio entre sus brazos, temblando de los nervios y muy colorada, o la expresión de su cara mientras dormía, la de un ángel, y ahora le habían arrebatado el alma, era un ser sin sentimientos.

- ¡¡Sora, no!!.

De cada uno de los jóvenes salió el espíritu correspondiente. Realizaron los poderosos ataques, pero Sora lograba esquivarlos todos sin ningún esfuerzo, sólo se dirigía a sus compañeros y les atacaba, pero era detenida por los espíritus, que intentaban proteger a sus creadores a todo costa.

Matt no podía creer que aquella persona fuera Sora, no, Sora era dulce con los demás, muy amable y comprensiva y siempre sonreía. Entonces Matt recordó las palabras de Tai.

Los espíritus se dirigían a atacar a Hitmon, éste recibió algunos golpes que lo debilitaron.

- ¡Acabaremos contigo! – exclamó Tai.

- Bueno, basta de juegos, es hora de empezar la batalla final, ¡Sora!, ven aquí – Sora así lo hizo – dame tu poder.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?.

Hitmon hizo unos gestos muy raros, casi cómicos, y de Sora salió una figura negra, con forma de fénix, el fénix entró en el cuerpo de Hitmon, éste dio un gran grito, parecía mucho más poderoso.

- Acabo de recibir el poder del fénix, el poder de la eternidad, el fénix nunca muere, resucita de sus cenizas, yo seré igual que él y no habrá nada ni nadie que me venza – Hitmon les miró furtivamente.

- Estamos perdidos – dijo Joe.

- ¡No, yo no me daré por vencido, ayudaré a Sora, le ayudaré a recuperar su alma! – gritó Matt y salió corriendo hacia Sora.

Sora se preparó para atacar a Matt, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo éste se paró. Mientras tanto los demás trataban de luchar contra Hitmon, pero ninguno de sus ataques era efectivo, lo único que hacían eran recibir golpes todavía más potentes, estaban prácticamente derrotados, no se podían levantar del suelo, entonces oyeron unas palabras que les dejaron atónitos.

- ¡SORA, TE QUIERO! – gritó Matt.

Sora se paró, seguía sin ninguna expresión en su cara, pero era incapaz de moverse, entonces de Matt salió un espíritu, el espíritu del lobo, el lobo, aunque parezca un animal solitario, si se le trata con cariño tu amistad con él nunca será traicionada.

- ¡Fuego helado! – el lobo lanzó una llamarada de hielo que congeló parte del cuerpo de Hitmon, Sora seguía sin moverse, acababa de comenzar una batalla en su interior.

Sora se encontraba en el mismo lugar oscuro que en el de sus sueños, estaba allí de nuevo, sola, pero esta vez oía una frase que se repetía una y otra vez y que le hacía reconfortarse ´´¡¡SORA, TE QUIERO!! ´´¡¡SORA, TE QUIERO!!. Alguien la esperaba allí fuera, de repente reconoció la voz, era la voz de Matt, Matt la estaba llamando, también podía oír los ruidos de la batalla.

- Matt me está esperando, debo volver con él, deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver con él, por favor... por favor...

En ese momento Sora se dirigió hacia Hitmon, extendió el brazo y el alma que éste tenía se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¡No, vuelve aquí! – gritó Hitmon desesperado.

Demasiado tarde, el alma de Sora había vuelto a su dueña, Sora abrió los ojos como platos y recuperó el conocimiento, su cara volvía a ser la de siempre, y sus ojos había recuperado aquel brillo tan especial.

- ¡¡Sora, por fin está con nosotros!! – gritó Matt.

- ¡¡Matt!! – Sora fue corriendo hacia él – gracias Matt, gracias a ti he vuelto a ser yo misma – dijo entre lágrimas.

- Sora... yo...

Matt fue interrumpido por un gran brillo que emergía del interior de Sora, todos se quedaron asombrados mientras observaban aquel extraordinario acontecimiento, estaban atónitos. De Sora salió una sombra de color rojo, a su paso dejaba mucho calor, la sombra tomó forma, la forma de un fénix, el fénix, ser eterno, nunca muere, renace de sus cenizas, esto es debido al amor que tiene por sí mismo y sobre todo por los demás.

- ¡Llamas de la vida! – el fénix se convirtió en fuego y quemó a Hitmon, éste aún así no cayó derrotado.

Tras el ataque del fénix, los demás espíritus atacaron dejando a Hitmon más debilitado, pero éste también devolvía los golpes, parecía que la batalla nunca acabaría.

- Sora – Matt la miró muy serio - ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos tras encontrar mi piedra?.

Sora hizo memoria y recordó, habían estado hablando de sus emblemas ¡claro!, esa era la clave para derrotar a Hitmon, sus emblemas, el amor y la amistad, los sentimientos más fuertes que puede tener una persona, si los unían...

- ¡Sí Matt, intentémoslo! – dijo Sora emocionada, Matt asintió.

- ¡Amor y amistad, dos valores de la humanidad! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El fénix y el lobo se fusionaron y se transformaron en una enorme espada, Hitmon la miraba muerto de miedo.

- ¡Fulgor creciente! – se oyeron la voces del fénix y el lobo juntas.

La espada se dirigió hacia Hitmon a una velocidad inalcanzable y se clavó justo en el centro de su pecho, éste dio un sonoro grito de terror que horrorizó a más de uno, después, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron de él unas cuantas cenizas que se llevó el viento.

- ¡¡Siiiii!! ¡¡Lo conseguimos!! – gritaron todos muy ilusionados.

- Matt, gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ayudarte era lo que más deseaba. Sora, te quiero, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, Matt, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado y nunca cambiarán.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y luego se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, sin dejar de abrazarse, con la brisa del viento y el sonido de la paz.

- Ya sabía yo que al final acabaría juntos, hacen una pareja perfecta – sonrió Mimi cogida de la mano de Joe.

Tras esta dulce secuencia, la misma voz que había sonado cuando entraron en la puerta de la luz volvió a hablar.

- Habéis salvado a este mundo del mayor tirano de todos los tiempos, Niños Elegidos, gracias por vuestro esfuerzo, sin embargo, debéis regresar a vuestro mundo cuanto antes para que no haya interferencias.

- Lo entendemos – dijo Tai.

- Muy bien... una cosa más, vuestras mentes sufrirán un pequeño trastorno y todos vuestros recuerdos serán borrados completamente.

Los jóvenes se miraron un poco tristes, pero luego levantaron la mirada y asintieron.

- No importa que no recordemos nada – dijo Matt.

- Nuestros sentimientos se reencontrarán, da igual cuándo o dónde, se reencontrarán – terminó de decir Sora.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y sonrieron.

Ya era de noche en la casa de campo de Matt y T.K., los chicos ya habían cenado y, como no sabían lo que hacer pusieron música. Sora había salido al balcón para ver las estrellas, tenía un raro sentimiento, como si algo muy importante les hubiera pasado en su estancia en la casa. Matt la miraba desde el salón. Tai le dio una palmada en el hombro desde atrás que hizo que éste se asustara.

- Ve y díselo, es tu mejor oportunidad – Tai le guiñó un ojo.

Matt sonrió y asintió, se dirigió a la terraza, al balcón.

- Hace una noche fresca, eh... – Matt apareció para sorpresa de Sora.

- ¡Ah!, Matt, eres tu...

- Venía para hacerte compañía, estás muy sola.

- Gracias – Sora sonrió – hace una noche espléndida, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, el cielo plagado de estrellas.

- Pues yo he visto algo más hermoso todavía – dijo Matt decididamente.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Sora.

- Hoy he visto a un ángel durmiendo entre mis brazos.

Sora enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho.

- Matt... yo...

- Déjame explicarme antes de decir nada – interrumpió Matt – cuando por la mañana te encontraste durmiendo abrazada a mí, no fue por tu culpa, fui yo quien te abrazó mientras dormías.

- Matt...

- Lo hice porque te quiero, te quiero con locura, solo pienso en ti, tú eres el equilibrio de mi vida, eres mi vida, mi cielo...

- Matt... yo... yo también te quiero, me alegro de que me abrazaras porque así he podido sentirte en mi corazón, gracias... – Sora sonrió.

Matt cogió a Sora inesperadamente.

- Entonces, ahora que te he dicho que te quiero, creo que merezco un beso...

- Pues claro, róbame mi primer beso, Yamato...

- Me encanta que me llames así – sonrió éste.

Matt arrimó a Sora hacia él y le dio un beso, tierno, dulce, lleno de amor, por fin sus labios eran del otro, por fin estarían juntos para el resto de sus vidas. Se besaron con mayor énfasis y se abrazaron, la luz de las estrellas les iluminaba.

Allí estaban, Matt y Sora durmiendo en una gran cama, el uno abrazado al otro, sus almas ahora son una...

Amor y amistad, los valores de la humanidad...

FIN.

¡Hola!. Por fin he acabado esta historia, me alegro, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en ella, aunque el final no me convence mucho, bueno, espero vuestras opiniones sobre el fanfic. Quiero aclarar una cosa, cuando Matt le dice a Sora que es su cielo lo dice porque Sora en japonés significa cielo y pensé que quedaría bien, bueno, ya me contaréis, tenía otra cosa más que explicaros, pero se me ha olvidado, así que escribidme para vuestras dudas, quejas críticas, etc. (espero que no os metáis mucho con mi historia, pero si es así, qué se le va a hacer) Bueno, os espero en mi siguiente fanfic que promete ser mejor que éste (a mí me gusta más). Bueno, ADIOS!, y muchos besos.


End file.
